


Крейсер «Тёмный»

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Надвигавшаяся на них махина крейсера завораживала своей мощью. Казалось, это какое-то древнее чудовище, которое уснуло посреди космоса — но непременно проснётся, когда его потревожат бесцеремонные смертные…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Иллюстрации в оригинальном размере:** [первая](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/13/0925/h_1380090864_3367872_2d1290d794.png) и [вторая](http://storage1.static.itmages.ru/i/13/0925/h_1380091153_1435102_6b17ac3e8e.png%20) (внимание: содержат спойлеры!) - автор [Bow-tie](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1909924)
> 
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кроссовер с тетралогией «Чужой»; ксенофилия, нон-кон, немного расчленёнки, обсценная лексика, смерть персонажей
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

_Посвящается моему отцу,_  
_который очень любил научную фантастику._

 

      Лучи прожекторов сошлись в одной точке, ярко подсвечивая зеленоватое силовое поле круглой арены, и в их перекрестье возникла голограмма конферансье.  
      — Почтеннейшая публика! Мы рады приветствовать вас в Орегойском Биомеханическом Цирке «Сторибрук» — лучшем цирке Галактического Союза! Вас ждут самые захватывающие и невероятные номера, самые поразительные диковины от Веги до Арктура! Только у нас! Спешите видеть!  
      Зрители на трибунах взорвались нетерпеливыми восторженными аплодисментами. Голограмма церемонно раскланялась, оглядела замерших в предвкушении мельхианцев, поправила кружевной шейный платок и воздела вверх руки, блеснув золотыми позументами и стальным крюком, заменявшим конферансье левую кисть.  
      — Первый номер нашей программы — знаменитейшая Белль с Бетельгейзе! Всезнайка и провидица, она скажет вам «доброе утро» на миллионе языков и наречий, ответит на любой вопрос и покажет чудеса неуязвимости, а в конце продемонстрирует свой коронный фокус! Но тссс — смотрите и сами всё увидите! Представление начинается! — И, взмахнув руками, голограмма исчезла.  
      Оркестр грянул туш.  
      — Ну, как Белль? — спросил, подходя к экрану возле выхода на арену, Вейл. — Не чудит?  
      — Всё нормально пока, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Джефферсон, в последний раз проверяя свою аппаратуру и одним глазом наблюдая за происходящим на манеже. Там Белль как раз заканчивала танцевать среди огненных саламандр и фехтующих лазерными клинками роботов-близнецов. — Сейчас оживит сухую ветку, и пойду я.  
      — Ни пуха, — по старой цирковой традиции пожелал ему Вейл, хотя мало кто уже помнил, что это означает.  
      — К Тителитури! — Джефферсон поправил кое-что в настройках переносного телепортатора, замаскированного под цилиндр, глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду, вдохнул и, дождавшись оваций, знаменующих конец номера Белль, сделал знак рабочим выводить платформу с реквизитом.  
      Транспортировочный круг загудел, включаясь, и на нём возникла хрупкая фигурка в золотистом платье.  
      — Отличное завершение, — похвалил Вейл, — ты молодец.  
      Но его слова, как и обычно, улетели в пустоту: Белль, глядя перед собой, как кукла, сошла с круга, уступив место Джефферсону, и удалилась, деревянно переставляя ноги. Вейл только хмыкнул и почесал зудящую левую руку. Ее мертвая плоть иногда доставляла ему неудобства, но с ними можно было мириться — особенно когда это нужно для работы. Вейл придирчиво оглядел лежащие в криокамерах трупы — в прошлый раз у одного из них отвалилась голова прямо посреди выступления. А подобные накладки для хорошего некроманта просто недопустимы!  
      Представление шло своим чередом. Фокусы Джефферсона с пространством и временем (один из зрителей получил в подарок живую ирнарийскую птицу, выросшую из яйца за несколько минут) сменились мрачноватым номером Вейла, а затем выступлением дрессировщиков Руби и Грэма, причём если дети смотрели на животных, то их родители вовсю глазели на буквально выпадающие из откровенного красного трико прелести Руби. Та же, в свою очередь, красовалась: принимала томные позы, оборачивалась собственным хвостом и призывно сверкала жёлтыми глазами — не забывая, впрочем, посылать зверям успокаивающие телепатические сигналы.  
      Первое отделение закончилось.  
  
      — Марна сегодня вела себя как-то агрессивно, тебе не показалось? — спросила Руби, когда они вместе с Грэмом загоняли животных в клетки.  
      — Не обратил внимания, — рассеянно ответил тот и потрепал по холке г’хорна, который тут же потянулся усеянной шипами клыкастой мордой к его карману — в поисках копчёного мяса.  
      — Странно. А мне показалось, что все сегодня были нервными. — Руби пробежалась пальцами по пульту, замыкая силовое поле. — Может, попозже спустимся на планету, сходим куда-нибудь? Ну, отметим удачную премьеру новой программы? — Она игриво улыбнулась.  
      — Мм… почему нет? — Грэм посмотрел на неё оценивающе. — Главное, чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз, когда мы опоздали к отлёту.  
      Руби почувствовала, как при воспоминании о том, почему именно они опоздали, к щекам приливает кровь, и порадовалась, что под шерстью синева практически незаметна.  
      — Мы постараемся, — пообещала она и потянулась к Грэму, чтобы поцеловать.  
      — Грэм, иди сюда! — донёсся из коридора голос Регины. — Ты мне нужен.  
      — Бегу! — Грэм так быстро отпрянул от Руби, что её поцелуй пришёлся в пустоту.  
      Растерянно хлопая глазами, она стояла, не в силах поверить, что Грэм сбежал. Вот так просто — стоило Регине его позвать. Она прикусила клыками губу и вздохнула.  
      — Пора бы тебе уже перестать бегать за ним, — прощёлкал с потолка невесть откуда выползший Арчи, застенчивый инсектоид с Альдебарана, чьё настоящее имя было для многих абсолютно непроизносимым, и неловко спрыгнул на пол. — Со стороны это смотрится просто ужасно.  
      — Я знаю. — Руби вздохнула ещё горше. — Когда я есть, его это устраивает, когда меня нет, он даже не замечает.  
      — Тебе стоило бы обратить внимание на кого-нибудь другого, — Арчи сочувственно положил лапку ей на плечо, — на кого-нибудь, чьё сердце не занято. Хочешь яблочка?  
      Увидев перед собой одно из тех кроваво-красных яблок, которые так любила Регина, Руби взрыкнула и выбила его из протянутой трехпалой ладони.  
      — Иди ты к Тителитури! — и широким шагом удалилась прочь, гневно махнув хвостом на прощанье.  
      Арчи огорченно щёлкнул жвалами и, подобрав яблоко, с хрустом его сжевал. Не пропадать же натуральному продукту.

 

* * *

      Мокрый ночной лес слабо шелестел, переговариваясь листьями и роняя на поникшие стебли травы тяжёлые капли. Влага висела в воздухе, влаги было так много, что казалось, будто ты зашёл в реку. Охотиться в такое время было довольно глупо — почти все звери попрятались по норам, предпочитая поспать в тепле и сухости.  
      Ре-ри-ху сидела на корточках в развилке гигантского фарраха и нюхала воздух. Её пальцы нервно постукивали по древку копья. Совсем недавно небо прочертила яркая вспышка, не похожая на обычный небесный огонь, а потом за лесом громыхнуло, и на краткий миг взвился узкий язык пламени. Теперь всё было тихо. И темно. Но Ре-ри-ху всё равно собиралась проверить. Она вообще была любопытна, хотя старая шаманка и ругала её, говоря, что это не доведёт до добра.  
      Приняв решение, Ре-ри-ху спрыгнула с дерева и побежала в ту сторону, где видела огонь.  
      Это был самый край леса. Неведомая сила выворотила с корнем несколько деревьев, на земле виднелись глубокие следы насыщенного синего цвета — будто огромный плуг прошёлся, вывернув самое её нутро. Дальше Ре-ри-ху шла с опаской.  
      Возле блестящего светлого камня, которого она никогда прежде тут не видела, сидел странный человек, почти такой же блестящий, только голова была покрыта короткой курчавой шерстью. Человека окружили шестеро г’хорнов, которые явно не прочь были пообедать. Ре-ри-ху приблизилась и увидела, что ещё двое зверей лежат на земле, и из их тел струится кровь. А у человека бок совсем не блестящий, а тёмный, и он зажимает его рукой.  
      Ре-ри-ху сосредоточилась и услышала голоса г’хорнов. Человек вышел из камня, говорили они, лёгкая добыча, но у него из руки вылетает огонь. «Уходите!» — велела Ре-ри-ху. — «Это не ваша добыча». «Наша!» — г’хорны развернулись к ней. Ре-ри-ху оскалилась и вздыбила шерсть на загривке. Она не боялась их — г’хорны падальщики, это все знают, и осмеливаются нападать лишь на слабых. Звери порычали для порядка и сгинули в полумраке леса, а Ре-ри-ху подошла совсем близко к человеку.  
      Тот слабо пошевелился, приподнял руку со странно изогнутой палкой — и уронил обратно. Ре-ри-ху поняла, что его дух сейчас далеко, и склонилась, чтобы посмотреть на его бок. Человек был ранен, и пусть его кровь оказалась необычного красного цвета, но Ре-ри-ху учили всегда помогать тем, кому плохо. Она оттащила незнакомца подальше в лес, в свой временный шалаш, и пошла искать подходящие травы.  
      Человека звали коротким именем Грэм, таким же удивительным, как и он сам. Грэм приятно пах и был похож на нормального мужчину, только совсем без шерсти. А та блестящая шкура снималась. Когда он пришёл в себя, то сначала испугался, потом повозился с каким-то амулетом на груди, а потом спросил на языке Охотников, кто она и где он. Ре-ри-ху назвала себя и рассказала, как нашла его возле камня. Грэм попросил отвести его туда, поколдовал над камнем, и тот впустил его.  
      Это было жилище, и пахло здесь отвратительно. Ре-ри-ху почти сразу сбежала и долго отфыркивалась, пока к ней не вернулся нюх. А Грэм вышел через некоторое время и сказал, что скоро за ним прилетят. Ре-ри-ху спросила, не бог ли он, а Грэм рассмеялся.  
      Он рассказывал удивительные вещи — о далеких огоньках в небе, которые называл звёздами, о том, что это не звёзды, а целые миры, такие же, как родина Ре-ри-ху, что он летает между ними на огромном камне — размером с лес — и что видел множество интересных вещей. Ре-ри-ху жадно слушала, смотрела на его лицо, когда он разговаривал, запоминала движения губ, пыталась уловить отголоски мыслей — а потом заговорила с ним на его языке. Неловко, запинаясь, но правильно. Грэм был удивлён: оказывается, там, откуда он пришёл, так не умеют. Или умеют не все.  
      У Грэма не было острых ушей, хвоста и было мало шерсти, но почему-то при взгляде на него у Ре-ри-ху тяжелело в животе, а к лицу приливала кровь — совсем как во время Арнау, сезона, когда надлежит продолжить свой род. И в один из вечеров Ре-ри-ху пришла к нему, и провела рукой по груди, и уткнулась носом в шею, и предложила себя.  
      — Сколько тебе лет? — усмехнулся Грэм. — Я не краду младенцев из колыбели.  
      Ре-ри-ху ничего не поняла, но с обидой прошептала:  
      — Недавно мне исполнилось восемь лун. Я уже Охотник.  
      — Восемь лун… Значит, по-нашему восемнадцать лет.  
      — Это много? — спросила Руби.  
      — Мне — так вполне достаточно. — Грэм притянул её к себе.  
      Он был нежен и ласкал её, совсем не похожий на мужчин её племени, он брал её, не подминая под себя, а позволяя делать всё так, как ей удобно. У него не было острых когтей, и он не держал её за шею, подчиняя себе.  
      И его не хотелось сожрать сразу после спаривания.  
      — Возьми меня с собой, — попросила Ре-ри-ху, когда они лежали, сплетённые, и отдыхали.  
      — Возьму, — серьёзно ответил Грэм. — Тебе у нас понравится.  
      На следующий день с неба спустился ещё один камень, и Ре-ри-ху навсегда покинула родную планету.  
      Через год совместный номер дрессировщиков Грэма и Руби (её настоящее имя показалось директору слишком неблагозвучным) стал гвоздём программы.  
      А ещё через три года труппа «Сторибрука» пополнилась новой артисткой.  
      Региной.

 

* * *

       Джефферсон и Вейл вновь столкнулись — теперь уже в турболифте, который поднимал одного на капитанский мостик, а второго — в лабораторию: нужно было как можно скорее вновь погрузить мертвецов в стазис.  
      — Удачно идём, — заметил Вейл.  
      — Не сглазь, — замахал руками Джефферсон. — Вспомни, что было на Ригеле.  
      Вейл стушевался:  
      — Ну да. Кстати, о Ригеле — передай Крюку, что у меня снова манипулятор барахлит.  
      — Ага, так прямо и скажу — Крюк, дружище, нашему доктору срочно нужны дорогие запчасти.  
      И оба рассмеялись — нелюбовь Джонса к собственному прозвищу давно стала притчей во языцех.  
      Расставшись с Вейлом на палубе «С», Джефферсон поехал дальше и вскоре уже переступал порог мостика, где перед центральным пультом плавал сгусток энергии, чьи отростки так и порхали по кнопкам и интерактивным экранам — все, кроме одного, чёрного и висящего плетью. Заметив вошедшего, сгусток уплотнился, и секунду спустя перед Джефферсоном уже стоял мужчина в доисторическом костюме Пра-Земли. Он шагнул вперёд и быстро вставил культю левой руки в закреплённый на подставке протез из гибкого металла.  
      Киллиан Джонс, бессменный капитан, директор и конферансье цирка, был элементалем.  
      — Проверь маршрут, мы улетаем сразу после представления, — сказал он вместо приветствия, на ходу превращая часть протеза в штекер, чтобы управлять кораблем напрямую.  
      — Да, капитан, — и Джефферсон занял своё место за пультом навигации. — Вейл просил передать…  
      — Обойдётся, у нас не работает треть стыковочных площадок, это важнее.  
      — Да, капитан.  
  
      Второе отделение открылось захватывающим дух шоу стеклянных акробатов, сменившимся камерным номером Арчи, который на глазах изумлённой публики превращался в куколку, потом в бабочку — и порхал совсем близко от зрительских флаеров, демонстрируя потрясающей красоты четырёхметровые крылья, а потом в треске хитина возвращался к исходному облику. Ещё он ходил по стенам и потолку стеклянного куба, удерживаясь цепкими лапками, но это впечатляло меньше. Следом шёл силовой этюд Августа, «самого быстрого андроида-трансформера в трёх галактиках», и преисполненные юмора и опасных трюков гонки на гравицикле в исполнении Нила — единственного клоуна в цирке.  
      Наконец пришёл черёд гвоздя программы — совместного выступления двух звёзд. Некоронованной Королевы цирка Регины и затмившей её Белоснежки.  
      Огонь, вода, кибермагия — всё сплеталось на манеже, заставляя зрителей замирать от смеси ужаса и восхищения. Огненные шары и водяные стрелы, мерцающие призраки и рассыпающиеся фейерверками шастарские яблоки…  
      Последний проход — и две прекраснейшие женщины, две богини поднялись над ареной: одна оседлала волну, вторая, покачивая бёдрами, взошла по огненным ступеням. Они встретились…  
      …И волна вдруг рассыпалась брызгами. Маленькая фигурка рухнула вниз.  
      Раздались испуганные крики, а все взгляды устремились на зеленоватое силовое поле.  
      Где неподвижно лежала Белоснежка.


	2. Chapter 2

      На «Сторибруке» царила атмосфера всеобщего уныния. Спешно улетев с Мелиха, капитан велел направить корабль к ближайшей медицинской станции, но там лишь развели руками, ссылаясь на недостаток финансирования. И даже взятка не помогла — тамошние врачи просто не знали, с чем имеют дело. К счастью, Белоснежка не умерла, а впала в кому, и Вейлу пришлось спешно освобождать одну из криокамер, чтобы законсервировать тело.  
      — Это яд, — объявил он Джонсу, оторвавшись от сверхчувствительного анализатора, — но я не знаю ни что это за яд, ни есть ли от него средство.  
      — Тогда на кой хрен я трачу деньги на твоё идиотское оборудование? — гневно прошипел Джонс — и осёкся. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это не был несчастный случай?  
      — Это _старались_ выдать за несчастный случай, — Вейл проигнорировал выпад насчет расходов на науку, — но я нашёл почти незаметные следы на её руке. Сейчас их уже нет, и если бы не мое _дорогое оборудование_ , я бы их не заметил. Это убийство, капитан. Попытка убийства, — поправился он.  
      Джонс задумчиво пососал кончик крюка и включил интерком:  
      — Всем! Всем! Всем! Говорит капитан! Экипажу немедленно собраться в конференц-зале. Конец связи.  
  
      Артисты, перешёптываясь, занимали места. На первый ряд служба охраны усадила тех, кто принимал участие в недавнем представлении. Все были в недоумении. Спокойными оставались лишь Белль — она сидела, уставившись в одну точку, — и Регина, которая с преувеличенным интересом разглядывала свои острые ногти.  
      Джонс вышел на трибуну.  
      — Итак, доктор Вейл закончил осмотр и пришёл к выводу, что это была попытка убийства. Вы все подозреваемые.  
      Договорив, он оглядел зал, заранее зная, что сейчас начнётся. Будут возмущаться, не верить ушам… а кто-то будет сидеть и ухмыляться про себя, уверенный, что его не найдут. И будет, Тителитури его побери, прав.  
      Зал ахнул.  
      Ожидаемо вскочил с кресла Нил — Джонс даже не сомневался в его реакции: пасынок всегда отличался несдержанным нравом. Кстати, поэтому так и не стал хорошим карманником — выдержки не хватало.  
      — Ты рехнулся! — крикнул Нил. — Да никто из нас на такое не способен! Киллиан, ты меня с самого детства знаешь, по-твоему, я мог бы убить? Даже если бы была причина?  
      Джонс закатил глаза.  
      — Вот и говори за себя, — хмыкнула Руби себе под нос. Но все услышали.  
      — Ты на что намекаешь? — взвился следом Август, яростно сверкнув фотоэлементами.  
      В зале поднялся гул; кто-то начал спорить, строить предположения…  
      — Успокойтесь! — прикрикнул Джонс. — Мы проведём внутреннее расследование.  
      Он уже жалел, что устроил собрание. Надо было вызнать по-тихому, хотя тогда бы убийца точно успел бы спрятать концы в воду. Но это лучше, чем будить в труппе взаимное недоверие и подозрительные взгляды. Потому что тогда труппа и закончится — останется лишь кучка озлобленных галактоидов с паранойей.  
      — Я могу помочь, — предложила Руби. — Ну, у меня нюх и всё такое, — закончила она тихо, стушевавшись под грозным взглядом капитана.  
      На самом деле предложение было дельным… но, к сожалению, неосуществимым. Кто пустит её обнюхивать свои вещи, кроме, разве что, Арчи? Но, во-первых, у него нет вещей — он даже спит в двигательном отсеке, потому что там наиболее комфортная для его хитина температура, а во-вторых, он — последний, на кого Джонс мог бы подумать.  
      — Королева убила Белоснежку, — вдруг изрекла Белль. — Королева убила Белоснежку. — Она весело засмеялась и принялась раскачиваться взад-вперёд.  
      Джонс похолодел. Вот _это_ уже звучало похоже на правду. Пожалуй, даже слишком похоже.  
      — Ты что, Крюк, веришь это блаженной? — холодно усмехнулась Регина и встала. — Ладно, мне надоел этот _цирк_ , я устала и иду в свою каюту. Грэм?  
      — Да. — Грэм поспешно встал следом.  
      Джонс колебался. С одной стороны, обвинение было голословным, с другой — Белль при всём своём безумии никогда прежде не ошибалась, да и поводов у Регины было больше, чем у кого бы то ни было. А если он её сейчас отпустит, все улики будут уничтожены. Если она виновна, конечно.  
      — Погоди, Регина, — Джонс сделал охране знак задержать артистку. — Я ничего не хочу утверждать, но пусть Вейл тебя проверит — на всякий случай.  
      — Пусть только попробует! — возмутился Грэм и сжал кулаки, готовясь защищать свою «королеву». Но Регина лишь чуть нахмурила бровь — и её ручной дрессировщик мигом умолк.  
      — Да ты с ума сошёл, — прошипела Регина, — Я не позволю этому некроманту даже пальцем себя тронуть.  
      Грэм перехватил руку охранника, тянущуюся к ней. Перед выходом завязалась драка, в ладони Регины угрожающе закачался огненный шар… Джонс покачал головой — и выстрелил молнией поверх голов.  
      — Закончили балаган. Детка, ты не единственная, у кого тут есть оружие, так что давай не будем палить во все стороны.  
      Регина злобно глянула на него, но шар погасила, признавая поражение. Доктор Вейл бочком приблизился к ней.  
      — Позвольте. — Он ловко провёл настроенным на яд детектором по её телу — и тот противно запищал. — Яд на ногтях, капитан.  
      Поднялся гвалт. Грэм встал прямо перед Региной, явно преисполненный решимости драться до конца и в буквальном смысле прикрывать её своим телом.  
      Джонс не верил ушам: это всё-таки Регина!  
      — И что мы теперь будем делать? — шепотом спросил Джефферсон. — Ты же не собираешься сдать её копам?  
      — Нет, но и с рук я ей это спустить не могу. Тителитури, я столько вбухал в Белоснежку… — тоскливо ответил Джонс.  
      Джефферсон будто знал, как задать самый неудобный вопрос. Потому что эту часть заседания Джонс не успел продумать. И в самом деле, что он будет делать с виновным? В данном случае — с виновной.  
      — Зачем? — снова подал голос Нил. — Зачем ты это сделала? Снежка с тобой не враждовала. Боже, да она любила тебя! Вы были лучшими подругами.  
      Регина картинно закатила светодиоды:  
      — Ты такой наивный, что мне страшно.  
      — Зависть, — медленно проговорил Джонс, осознавая неприглядную правду. — Банальная зависть, вот что. Ты побоялась, что она станет новой звездой, а о тебе все забудут, да?  
      — Видишь, Крюк прекрасно всё понял, — кивнула Регина.  
      Джонс поморщился. Регина будто напрашивалась. Может, у неё есть план на этот случай? Джонс лихорадочно вспоминал, сколько человек сейчас сторожит доки и точно ли он поднял щиты, когда уходил с мостика.  
      — Выкинуть её со «Сторибрука»! — крикнул кто-то с задних рядов. — Вредить своим — последнее дело, мы такого не потерпим даже от звезды! Выкинуть её!  
      Предложение поддержали, и вскоре почти весь зал содрогался от выкриков. Джонс понимал, что если он не согласится с мнением труппы, следующим могут выкинуть его самого, а этого бы крайне не хотелось. Не для того он был директором почти сотню лет, чтобы лишиться всего пусть даже и из-за лучшей артистки шоу.  
      — Кэп, надеюсь, ты сейчас не пойдёшь на поводу у труппы? — почти беззвучно поинтересовался так и стоявший у него за спиной Джефферсон. — Если мы сейчас вдобавок к Снежке потеряем ещё и Регину — нам конец. Эти придурки тут сейчас разоряются, все в белом, и алчут справедливости, а через месяц первые спросят — причём с тебя же — почему это у них в похлебке нету мяса? Киллиан, — Джонс невольно дёрнулся — если первый помощник называет его по имени, значит, говорит абсолютно искренне, то, что действительно думает, — я тебя умоляю, нахуй демократию, прояви капитанский произвол. Разлей перед ними водички, ты умеешь, запудри мозги, назначь Регине наказание — запри её, оштрафуй, я не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. А лучше — вызнай, чем она траванула Снежку, и потребуй вылечить.  
      — Она не согласится, — так же тихо ответил Джонс, бросив взгляд на Регину. — Она давно всё решила. Не удивлюсь, если именно в этом и состоит её план. Джеффи, ты умный человек, хороший советчик и прекрасный друг, но сейчас ты просто не видишь всей ситуации.  
      — Тогда делай как знаешь, — вздохнул Джефферсон, — но я тебя предупредил.  
      — Ти-хо!!! — рявкнул Джонс, перекрывая шум. Труппа умолкла разом — будто выключили звук. Ладно, — начал он, обводя зал тяжёлым взглядом, — мы проголосуем. Кто за то, чтобы оставить Регину на борту?  
      Поднялись руки.  
      — Белль? — спросил Джонс.  
      Та встала с места и обвела глазами зал.  
      — Сорок два.  
      — Так. А кто за то, чтобы выгнать Регину?  
      Снова поднялись руки.  
      — Сорок два.  
      — Не может быть! — возмутился Джефферсон. — У нас экипаж из восьмидесяти пяти галактоидов. Кто-то не проголосовал.  
      — Я воздержался, — прощёлкал Арчи. — Это произвол. У нас нет права решать такие вещи.  
      — А у неё есть право травить Снежку? — возмутилась Руби. — Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, если ей взбредёт в голову отравить тебя.  
      — Всё равно, — Арчи упрямо встопорщил надкрылья. — Если она подозреваемая, а у нас есть улики — давайте сдадим её властям, пусть расследуют они. А то, что происходит сейчас — самосуд.  
      — И что тогда мешало тебе проголосовать за то, чтобы она осталась? — ехидно спросила Руби и повернула голову к трибуне: — так что скажешь, капитан?  
      — У нас не правительственная организация, — веско сказал Джонс, — так что ты ошибаешься, Арчи, мы имеем полное право сами разрешать внутренние конфликты.  
      — Я всё равно предпочёл бы воздержаться, — продолжал упрямиться инсектоид.  
      — Так не пойдёт, — покачал головой Джонс. — Решают все. Что скажешь?  
      Арчи долго молчал, и капитан уже подумал было, что тот впал в очередную спячку.  
      Жвала приоткрылись и проскрежетали:  
      — Пусть… уходит. Она виновна. Она убийца.  
      — И ты выгонишь единственную оставшуюся звезду? — насмешливо спросила Регина. Казалось, её совсем не впечатлил этот самосуд.  
      — Да, — жёстко припечатал Джонс. — Охрана проводит тебя до «Золотого яблока», а Джефферсон проследит за отстыковкой.  
      — Тогда я требую, чтобы мне дали сказать последнее слово. — Регина сделала шаг к трибуне и даже не повела бровью, когда какой-то охранник попытался её остановить. Лишь посмотрела на него так, что он сам поспешил убраться с дороги. Регина обвела взглядом зал и своим обычным, красивым и звучным, голосом, проговорила в микрофон: — Белоснежка была первой. Вы — следующие.  
      Джонс вздрогнул — уж слишком чётко читалось в этих словах обещание.  
      — Вон, — сказал он.  
      Регина посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Джонс внутренне поёжился. Такая же величественная, как всегда, она вышла из зала. На пороге задержалась.  
      — Ты со мной? — обратилась Регина к Грэму.  
      Грэм шагнул к ней.  
      Джонс вздохнул:  
      — Да будет так.  
      — Нет! Грэм! — крикнула Руби, дёрнувшись следом. Но тот даже не обернулся.


	3. Chapter 3

      Джонс со вздохом выдернул отросток из разъёма планшета, на котором пытался свести баланс. После того, как шоу лишилось сразу двух звёзд, дела у цирка пошли неважно. За полгода многое пришло в негодность, а денег на ремонт отчаянно не хватало — только на самое необходимое, вроде системы жизнеобеспечения и еды. Команда старалась не унывать, но Джонс уже не раз слышал разговоры о том, что пора искать другую работу.  
      Раздался сигнал интеркома:  
      «Слушаю?» — ответил Джонс, потом спохватился, что его телепатический голос никто не слышит, и принял человеческий облик. — Слушаю?  
      — Неопознанный корабль просит разрешения на стыковку, — отрапортовал Джефферсон.  
      — Если опять сектанты, гони их в шею.  
      — Нет, они говорят, что у нас есть кое-что ценное для них, и они готовы за это заплатить.  
      — Заплатить? — встрепенулся Джонс. — Сколько?  
      — Двести тысяч кредитов, — с благоговением произнёс Джефферсон.  
      Джонс обалдел. Это была огромная сумма. Она позволила бы цирку снова подняться.  
      — И что же у нас есть ценного? Августа, что ли, им продать?  
      — Они говорят, что скажут лишь директору. И при личной встрече. — Последнее предложение Джефферсон добавил со скрытым вопросом: пускать незнакомцев?  
      — Пусть пристыковываются, и проводи их до… Нет, лучше я сам их встречу.  
      — Понял, конец связи.  
      Джонс мигом принял естественную форму и помчался прямо сквозь переборки, благоразумно огибая зону двигателей.  
      В доке, возле стыковочной панели, стояли трое — мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами, симпатичная блондинка и мальчик с растрепанной тёмной шевелюрой. Все они были неуловимо схожи чертами лица. Родственники, решил Джонс и не ошибся.  
      — Я Дэвид Нолан, это моя дочь Эмма и внук Генри, — поочерёдно представил свою группу мужчина и, заметив недоуменный взгляд Джефферсона, высунувшегося из-за панели, пояснил: — Да, вы не ослышались, она — моя дочь. Наша раса отличается повышенной регенерацией и долгожительством. Мне, например, шестьдесят пять.  
      Джефферсон завистливо присвистнул, хотя и сам, благодаря особым ваннам Вейла, давно перевалил за вековой рубеж.  
      — Клёвый у вас корабль, — серьёзно заявил мальчик, — никогда не был на таких больших кораблях.  
      Он провёл пальцем по пульту, будто пыль стирал, — в опасной близости от кнопки аварийного открытия шлюза.  
      — Генри, не отходи от меня ни на шаг и ничего не трогай, — одёрнула его блондинка и оттащила подальше от пульта.  
      Внутренне Джонс более чем одобрил её действия. Но по-прежнему не понимал, на кой Тителитури они явились на «Сторибрук». Решили устроить пацану экскурсию?  
      — Я, конечно, рад знакомству, — с сарказмом сказал Джонс, — но мне сообщили, будто вы хотите что-то купить. Кстати, где мои манеры — позвольте представиться, капитан Киллиан Джонс, по совместительству директор этого… цирка. — Он проглотил слово «балагана», но Джефферсон понял его правильно и хихикнул в кулак.  
      — У вас моя жена, Мэри Маргарет, — ответил Нолан.  
      Джонс захлопал глазами:  
      — На борту «Сторибрука» нет никого с таким именем.  
      — Возможно, — не стал спорить Нолан, — но моя жена точно у вас.  
      И он развернул перед ошеломлённым капитаном плакат, с которого улыбалась Белоснежка.

 

* * *

      Дом Ноланов прятался посреди густого буйно цветущего сада. Они сами выбрали это место, подальше от цивилизации, обустроив его по своему вкусу, и собирались провести тут если не остаток своей долгой жизни, то хотя бы пару десятков спокойных лет. Относительно спокойных, учитывая присутствие активного и не в меру любознательного внука. Эмма предпочитала крупные города и работала целыми днями, а оставлять Генри дома одного на все каникулы было чревато.  
      Но ни Дэвид, ни Мэри Маргарет не возражали. Уединённость дома им нравилась, но иногда играла злую шутку, особенно по плохой погоде, когда под красную пластиковую крышу заползала банальная скука. С Генри же скучать не приходилось. Плюющиеся зловонной слизью тритоны в ванной, перенастроенный на альдебаранскую кухню повар и подчистую объеденная малина — огромная редкость, вывезенная с Пра-Земли, — были лишь малой толикой того, на что хватало фантазии внука.  
      — Знаешь, иногда, глядя на Генри, я вспоминаю нашу молодость, — сказала Мэри Маргарет, посматривая на мужа поверх чашки травяного чая. — Славное было времечко.  
      Дэвид фыркнул, разворачивая утреннюю газету:  
      — Очень славное, учитывая, что нам приходилось прятаться по астероидам, голодать и каждый день рисковать жизнью.  
      — Я и говорю — славное, — засмеялась Мэри Маргарет. — Ты разве не скучаешь по этому… — она выразительно помахала булочкой.  
      — По азарту? — понимающе кивнул Дэвид. — Иногда. Может, нам стоит как-нибудь поехать на сафари? На Талнасс, например? Говорят, там каждое живое существо готово сожрать тебя с потрохами, даже не разбираясь, съедобен ты или нет.  
      — Интересная мысль, — Мэри уже покатывалась вовсю. — Нормальные люди ездят в отпуск, чтобы расслабиться, и только чокнутые Ноланы представляют себе отдых… своеобразно.  
      — Ну и договорились, как только Генри уедет обратно в школу, закажу билеты, — невозмутимо ответил Дэвид и перелистнул страницу. — Вот же ублюдки! — он нахмурился.  
      — Что? — Мэри Маргарет резко перестала смеяться.  
      — Пишут, что в системе засекли корабль работорговцев. Нам следует быть поосторожней — пусть Генри не отходит далеко от дома. И вообще никуда не отходит, хотя бы ближайшие пару недель. Эти уроды любят нападать на дома вроде нашего — на отшибе, чтобы хозяев быстро не хватились.  
      — Но… а как же воздушная оборона? — Мэри Маргарет отставила чашку.  
      — Если бы она была эффективна, их бизнес не процветал бы. — Дэвид залпом допил оставшийся в его чашке кофе и поднялся. — Съезжу в город, привезу нормальный радар, а ты пока посмотри в оружейной — может, надо что-нибудь перебрать или почистить.  
      Мэри Маргарет кивнула и принялась убирать со стола. Надо же, а она-то думала, что непоседливый внук станет их единственной проблемой на это лето.  
  
      Утро было ещё по-раннему зябким, но поднявшийся над горизонтом Шиику и стремительно догонявший его брат-близнец Агори прогревали воздух.  
      Генри поёжился и потянулся к контейнеру с бутербродами, которые приготовила им Мэри Маргарет. Вообще-то куда проще было бы взять с собой мини-повара и заказать ему хоть устриц, хоть седло барашка, но Мэри Маргарет старомодно считала, что блюдо, приготовленное руками, а не автоматикой, и вкуснее, и полезнее.  
      Дэвид отвлекся от маячков старенькой кибер-удочки и покосился на внука:  
      — Ты же дома уже умял три штуки.  
      — Хогодно, — пояснил Генри с набитым ртом, — я пхогоодалша.  
      Дэвид только улыбнулся, вспомнив свое полуголодное детство, и подумал, что в возрасте Генри тоже бы ел как не в себя, если бы была возможность.  
      На озере было тихо, лишь изредка плескалась рыба, никак не желая приманиваться на «новейшую универсальную наживку» и специальные запахи, испускаемые удочкой. Давно надо было купить новую, подумал Дэвид, с сожалением проводя рукой по полированной деревянной — деревянной! — рукояти и выкручивая генератор запаха на максимум.  
      Над лесом раздался грохот — будто что-то взорвалось, — подняв стаи перепуганных птиц, а потом в небо свечой взвился серебристый диск. Дэвид побледнел.  
      Взлетали от его дома.  
      — Бежим! — крикнул он Генри, подхватываясь. — Да брось ты это всё, потом заберём!  
      Генри уронил бутерброд в траву и помчался следом.  
      Дорога кидалась под ноги, в ушах стучало, сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди и полетит к дому вперёд хозяина, а в голове билась единственная мысль: только не к нам!  
      Дэвид выбежал на поляну и уже издалека увидел чёрные воронки на месте генераторов силового поля. С усилием проглотив комок в горле, он миновал забор — и остановился, задохнувшись.  
      Ворота были вынесены, как и тяжёлая входная дверь, повсюду на земле виднелись полосы ожогов от бластеров, сторожевой лин жалобно мяукал, волоча заднюю ногу.  
      Уже зная, что найдёт внутри — или, вернее, _кого_ он не найдёт, — Дэвид вошёл в дом. Здесь явно дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть — при кажущейся хрупкости его жена могла за себя постоять. На полу разлилась лужа крови, к счастью, не красной, — значит, Мэри Маргарет смогла кого-то зацепить.  
      — Ничего не трогай! — крикнул Дэвид, не оборачиваясь, когда услышал за спиной частый перестук шагов.  
      — Дедушка, что это?.. — растерянно прошептал Генри срывающимся от быстрого бега голосом.  
      — Работорговцы, — глухо ответил Дэвид и, осторожно обойдя лужу по краю, направился в подвал за необходимым оборудованием.  
      Власти всё равно не помогут, никогда не помогали.  
      Он сам отыщет свою жену.

 

* * *

      Эмме с самого начала не понравился этот корабль. Он был большим, очень большим — и старым. Уже в доке всё скрипело, где-то капало, а стоявший за пультом гуманоид в забавной шляпе то и дело со сдавленными ругательствами пинал несчастный аппарат по боку, на котором и без того красовалась довольно внушительная вмятина. Ну и Генри, конечно… Эмма видела, как у него загорелись глаза, стоило им только выйти из шлюза: наверняка сын успел придумать с десяток каверз, которые можно устроить в столь интересном месте. Она остро пожалела, что не может, как женщины с Мелиха, водить ребёнка на поводке. Или вовсе не перерезать пуповину до его полового созревания, как делают на одной из планет Ригеля. Впрочем, перспектива не расставаться с Генри ни днём, ни ночью тоже выглядела малопривлекательной — так её скудная личная жизнь могла вообще перейти в разряд отрицательных величин.  
      К счастью, их поиски должны были на этом корабле и закончиться — местный капитан с физиономией прожжённого авантюриста — что удивительно, поскольку это было временное обличие для общения с неэнергетическими расами, — ясно дал понять, что узнал Мэри Маргарет. Значит, отец не ошибся и сведения получил верные.  
      А ведь тогда, когда на экране появилось его осунувшееся, старое лицо, когда он сказал: «Прилетай немедленно, случилась беда — Мэри Маргарет похитили», — Эмма не поверила, что отец сможет сам найти маму. Она спорила до хрипоты, предлагая обратиться к властям, но на все уговоры Дэвид отвечал решительным «нет». И просил Эмму помочь ему, потому что не мог в одиночку управляться с кораблём и одновременно заниматься поисками. А она не могла, просто не могла снова потерять родителей, снова остаться одна против всего мира. Пришлось уволиться с работы — без выходного пособия, забрать Генри из школы — отец стал настоящим параноиком, утверждая, что детей забирают чаще, что школы — просто рай для работорговцев, а напав один раз, они не успокоятся, пока не соберут «дань» полностью.  
      И вот они оказались здесь, и отец вышел на скрипучий пластиковый настил дока с таким видом, будто он тут хозяин. Эмма не сводила с него удивлённого взгляда, не понимая, не узнавая… А когда он назвал сумму — святые небеса, у них не было таких денег! — и вовсе не поверила ушам.  
      Именно в тот момент, посмотрев отцу в глаза, она поняла: он пойдёт до конца, сделает всё что угодно — но вернёт Мэри Маргарет домой. Даже если для этого понадобится разрезать на кусочки всех обитателей цирка. Каждого. Медленно.  
      Это напугало Эмму сильнее, чем она могла представить. Как будто отец всю жизнь — ладно, те семь лет, что она его знает, — притворялся добрым и честным, а теперь позволил себе сбросить маску.  
      Потому что дошёл до точки.  
      Увидев афишу, директор «Сторибрука» ожидаемо замялся:  
      — Видите ли… Вы наверняка слышали, что у нас произошло несчастье…  
      Да, они слышали — как и то, что цирк стремительно разоряется, лишившись своей звезды. Так странно было видеть маму на афишах, представлять её выступающей… Но технологии промывки мозгов у работорговцев были на высоте, и хорошо ещё, что они не внушили Мэри Маргарет, будто она — звезда публичного дома. Честно говоря, ни Эмма, ни её отец не знали точно, что произошло на «Сторибруке», только слухи и сплетни. Но отец верил, что технологии родной планеты помогут маме быстро встать на ноги.  
      Отец переглянулся с Эммой, нахмурился и кивнул.  
      — Я знаю, что она больна, но… вы проводите меня к ней? Возможно, всё не так плохо.  
      — Вы можете её вылечить? — с явным воодушевлением спросил Джонс — и тут же увял: видимо, сообразил, что ему в любом случае не светит возвращение лучшей артистки. Ничего, пусть радуется мнимой награде.  
      Похоже, лаборатория была единственным местом на «Сторибруке», которого не коснулась нищета: все приборы были в полном порядке, помещение сияло чистотой и стерильностью, а доктор Вейл — как его представил капитан — выглядел представительно, даже несмотря на длинную перчатку на левой руке и символ касты некромантов, вытатуированный на левой же щеке. Пожалуй, с ними он выглядел ещё более представительным — и довольно пугающим.  
      — Док, тут интересуются Белоснежкой, — пояснил Джонс. — Это её родственники, они попытаются её вылечить.  
      Вейл скептически хмыкнул и ушел в криоотсек.  
      Сквозь заиндевевшее стекло камеры, которую он притащил на погрузчике, на них смотрели мамины застывшие глаза.  
      Генри подался вперёд, с любопытством и недоверием разглядывая бабушку, а Эмма смотрела на отца, и лишь когда Генри с неудовольствием поёжился, поняла, что неосознанно вцепилась в его плечо слишком сильно.  
      Дэвид казался одновременно обрадованным и испуганным. Да, он нашёл жену, но сможет ли он её вернуть? У Эммы заныло сердце — родители так долго прожили вместе и, кажется, никогда не расставались больше, чем на день… Сама она заранее готовила себя к худшему, но всё равно было больно. Каково же тогда отцу?  
      Дэвид тщательно осмотрел тело, едва ли не обнюхал, потом проверил сверхчувствительным анализатором и вздохнул, не поворачиваясь к дочери:  
      — Я не знаю, что это за яд, но он явно очень сильный, раз его хватило, чтобы погрузить Мэри Маргарет в кому. Обычные яды нас не берут.  
      Тишину, воцарившуюся в лаборатории, разрезало шипение открывшейся двери.  
      — Док, я руку порезал, залатаешь? — раздался жизнерадостный голос — невероятно, невозможно знакомый, — и в лабораторию вошел Нил.  
      Тот самый Нил, которого Эмма когда-то полюбила настолько, что просто пошла за ним. Тот самый Нил, с которым она мысленно строила общее будущее, где они будут счастливы и, конечно, никогда-никогда не расстанутся. И у них будет много детей, которых они, конечно, никогда-никогда не оставят.  
      Тот самый Нил, который бросил её.  
      — Да, ко… — начал отвечать ему доктор, и тут Эмма сорвалась.  
      — Ты?! — воскликнула она, невольно отпуская Генри.  
      Отец удивлённо оглянулся на неё — всё же оглянулся, — но это было последним, что Эмма запомнила. Ею двигало желание причинить как можно больше боли, если не душевной, то хоть физической, и она налетела на Нила, как фурия. Что-то кричал Вейл, молча защищался Нил, а потом вмешался отец и оттащил её назад.  
      — Пусти, я его убью! — в запале крикнула Эмма, стараясь лягнуть Нила, пока тот оставался в опасной для себя близости от неё.  
      — Эмма, да что с тобой? — отец встряхнул её, пытаясь развернуть лицом к себе, но она продолжала смотреть на Нила, к ране которого добавилось несколько длинных царапин на щеках.  
      — В чем дело? — абсолютно спокойно поинтересовался Джонс — и Эмме вдруг стало очень стыдно за свое поведение, особенно перед Генри, который смотрел на происходящее, разинув рот.  
      — Как ты посмел меня бросить? — устало прошептала Эмма, чувствуя, как из тела улетучивается ярость — столь же быстро, как и возникла. Отец, будто поймав её настроение, разжал руки. Эмма выпрямилась и отвернулась — сейчас ей хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте и никогда, никогда не видеть Нила, его растерянных виноватых глаз…  
      Она была смелой женщиной и могла признаться себе, что всё ещё любит этого проходимца.  
      — Эмма… — растерянно прошептал Нил, опускаясь на ближайший стул.  
      — Мама? — удивлённо спросил Генри.  
      Генри, который бредил отцом едва ли не с рождения, который на каникулах проводил всё время с дедушкой, словно бы компенсируя… Который искал отца, пользуясь базой ДНК планеты, — Эмма сама видела логи. Что ему сказать? Это твой папа, дорогой, он нас бросил, но могу сказать в его оправдание, что он думал, будто бросает только меня? А на враньё совершенно не было сил, да и не любила она врать.  
      Особенно Генри.  
      — Генри, я всё объясню, — дрожащим голосом начала она.  
      — Это твой сын? — встрепенулся Нил, отмахиваясь от доктора, который, такой же спокойный, как и капитан, обрабатывал ему рану на руке. — Так… пацан, тебе сколько лет?  
      — Д-десять, — ещё более удивлённо ответил Генри.  
      Нил застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Эмма ощутила приступ злобного удовлетворения. Ну да, его же бросил отец. А теперь Нил, по сути, сделал то же самое.  
      — Дурдом, — выразил мнение большинства Джонс.  
      — Эмма, не могла бы ты ненадолго отложить выяснение отношений? — обратился к ней папа. Если спокойствие экипажа «Сторибрука» было ледяным, то его стремилось к абсолютному нулю. По крайней мере, внешне.  
      Эмма послушно отошла в угол. Она хотела по дороге прихватить с собой Генри, но тот увернулся и надул губы. Он всё понял, — подумала Эмма, — он всё понял, но жизнь Мэри Маргарет куда важнее любого разбитого сердца.  
      — Мне нужно знать, что это за яд, — сказал отец, повернувшись к Вейлу. Нила он игнорировал.  
      — Увы, — Вейл развёл руками, — это знает только Регина, а её нет на корабле.  
      — Тогда помогите мне её найти, — настаивал отец, и Эмма осознала, что он уже на грани. А если Дэвид Нолан придёт в ярость, неприятности будут у всех.  
      — Э, нет, мы так не договаривались, — капитан скорчил рожу, — вы сказали, что хотите купить нечто ценное, и я готов продать вам это. Даже не буду накидывать стоимость криокамеры, — и он улыбнулся, как бы приглашая оценить его благородство.  
      — Нет, это ваша вина! Если бы вы не купили её у работорговцев!..  
      Папа всё-таки тоже сорвался.  
      Он кинулся на Джонса — тот едва успел развоплотиться, — с размаху ударился о стену и, оглушенный, свалился на пол. Эмма вскрикнула и бросилась к нему.  
      — Кэп, зачем ты так? — укоризненно спросил Нил, подставляя лицо под заживляющий гель. — Почему бы не помочь им?  
      — Не вмешивайся! — почти одновременно рявкнули Эмма и Джонс.  
      — Да пошёл ты, _Крюк_! — вспылил уже Нил — правда, только на капитана — и едва ли не бегом направился к дверям.  
      — Я ещё не закончил! — крикнул ему вслед Вейл и безнадежно махнул рукой.  
      В дверях Нил столкнулся с каким-то андроидом.  
      — О, а я как раз к тебе шёл, — обрадовался андроид. — Я починил всё в двигательном, так что можешь не торо…  
      — Так иди в доки, займись делом — Джефферсон уже три дня просит наладить пульт! — вызверился Нил ещё и на него и вышел вон.  
      Эмма похлопала отца по щекам, приводя в чувство, и одновременно отстранила Вейла, сунувшегося было со своим сканером.  
      — Ты обязан мне помочь! — прошипел отец, стоило ему открыть глаза, и уставился на Джонса, уже не скрывая ярости.  
      — А в чем дело? — недоумённо спросил андроид и, как показалось Эмме — хотя в случае роботов никогда нельзя знать наверняка, — с некоторой обидой оглянулся в коридор, где скрылся Нил.  
      — У нас тут нападение на капитана, — насмешливо сообщил Вейл.  
      — Кстати, да, — вдруг обрадовался Джонс и ткнул своим крюком в их с отцом сторону, — запри-ка их в камере, Август, пусть остынут. А утром поговорим как цивилизованные галактоиды.  
      Андроид мигом оказался рядом с ними и сграбастал всех троих. Бороться с роботом было бессмысленно, это даже Генри понимал. Пришлось подчиниться грубой силе.  
      Отец показал Джонсу средний палец, и Эмма даже не стала ему говорить, что это непедагогично. Она бы показала и кое-что похуже — если бы не была удручена перспективой провести ночь в одной камере с Генри.  
      Судя по взглядам, которые сын на неё бросал, им предстоял неприятный разговор.  
  
      Джонс вот уже несколько минут стоял возле двери в каюту Нила, не решаясь войти. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, и это тревожило. Если бы Нил крушил мебель, Джонсу было бы гораздо спокойнее.  
      Наконец он нажал на кнопку вызова и, услышав усталое «заходи», немедленно воспользовался приглашением.  
      Нил сидел на своей кровати и смотрел в пол.  
      — Переживаешь? — спросил Киллиан. — Не надо. Подумай лучше о том, что теперь у тебя есть сын…  
      — Которого я никогда не видел! — перебил его Нил. — Даже не знал о его существовании!  
      — Ну, вы наконец-то встретились с Эммой.  
      — Которая мечтает выцарапать мне глаза, — горько усмехнулся Нил, — и будет права, потому что я действительно бросил её, оставил одну, погнавшись за призраком. Чем я лучше _него_? — и он поднял на Джонса подозрительно блестевшие глаза.  
      Джонс подошёл ближе и положил руку ему на плечо:  
      — Всем. Ты всем лучше своего отца.

 

* * *

      Капитан Киллиан Джонс никогда не был сентиментальным. И потому, когда «Сторибрук» засёк спасательную шлюпку с признаками жизни на борту, им руководило исключительно любопытство.  
      — Захватывай, — коротко приказал он Джефферсону. — Только осторожно, она древняя, как бордели на Денебе. Лет триста, не меньше.  
      — Понял, кэп.  
      Джефферсон ловко подхватил шлюпку узким силовым лучом и начал потихоньку подтаскивать к свободному шлюзу. Внезапно луч исчез, словно оборвавшись.  
      — Джефферсон! — возмутился Киллиан.  
      — Это не я. Что-то сожрало его энергию.  
      Киллиан прищурился:  
      — Сожрало, говоришь? Знакомая песня. Попробуй восстановить луч, а я посмотрю поближе, кто там хозяйничает.  
      — Кэп, ты думаешь, это…  
      — Элементаль, — подтвердил Киллиан и вылетел за пределы корабля.  
  
      Космос привычно заискрил энергией всех видов, но его интересовала та, что удерживала шлюпку. И вскоре Киллиан нашёл её: растянувшись до предела, приняв вид нити исчезающе малого диаметра, незнакомый элементаль обвивал крохотное суденышко.  
      «Уходи», — передал Киллиан нахалу.  
      «Это моя добыча».  
      «Была твоя, стала моя!»  
      «Это моя добыча!» — чужак полыхнул всеми цветами спектра.  
      Киллиану стало интересно, что может скрывать обычная шлюпка, если элементаль проявляет такую агрессию. Он незаметно телепатически просканировал её — и ничего не понял. Там был ребенок. Обыкновенный ребенок-гуманоид. Мальчик.  
      «Зачем она тебе?» — Киллиан выбросил пучок электронов, окруживших его тело угрожающим ореолом. Он знал, что этот элементаль слабее его, но решил, что всё равно стоит лишний раз продемонстрировать силу.  
      «Уходи», — тупо повторил чужак его же слова.  
      Киллиан начал раздражаться ответам, и от его брони в сторону элементаля полетели жалящие частицы. Тот мигом собрался в обычную форму и выставил защиту, но некоторые заряды достигли цели. Чужак заверещал. Пользуясь моментом, Киллиан подобрался ещё ближе, равномерно распределил энергию — и растёкся блином, обволакивая пришельца вместе со шлюпкой.  
      «Зачем тебе шлюпка с гуманоидом?» — повторил он вопрос и для убедительности слегка сжался.  
      «Она нужна Тителитури», — если бы в арсенале элементалей были физические выражения эмоций, то можно было бы сказать, что чужак прохныкал эти слова.  
      «Как интересно… А зачем она ему?» — Киллиан усилил нажим.  
      «Не знаю».  
      Киллиан понял, что чужак не лжёт. А ещё — что ему попалась шикарная добыча.  
      «Отпусти меня», — заныл элементаль, тускнея под натиском энергии Джонса.  
      «Отдай шлюпку — и можешь катиться на все четыре стороны».  
      «Ладно, я уйду, уйду, только отпусти!»  
      Киллиан разомкнул свои «объятия» — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы чужак смог выползти наружу.  
      «Проваливай».  
      Элементаль медленно начал удаляться. Киллиан коршуном завис над шлюпкой, следя, чтобы тот не вздумал выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус. Сзади он почувствовал колебание эфира — это Джефферсон заново цеплял к утлому суденышку силовой луч. Киллиан одобрительно сместил свой спектр в добродушно-оранжевую часть.  
      И в тот момент, когда он уже почти расслабился, один из отростков обожгло раздирающей вспышкой. Киллиан рефлекторно сжался, подобрав все частицы и одновременно пытаясь схлопнуть оболочку, из которой в пространство вытекала его энергия, — и едва сумел уклониться от следующего заряда. Похоже, проклятый чужак, отлетев на безопасное расстояние, решил его попросту расстрелять!  
      Закуклившись в оставшуюся броню и нарастив массу, Киллиан, набирая скорость, ринулся вперёд. Это был рискованный трюк, но в случае успеха он протаранит элементаля насквозь, так, что тот уже не сможет исцелиться. Чужак явно не ждал ответной атаки, уверенный в собственной безнаказанности.  
      Ощущение удара, горячая волна энергии не-своего тела — и снова ласковые волны космоса. Разворачиваясь, Киллиан уже знал, что увидит: обрывки оболочки и быстро растворяющуюся в пространстве энергию.  
      Чужак был мёртв.  
      «Знай наших!» — мысленно усмехнулся Джонс и, подцепив не успевший раствориться кусочек, направил его в повреждённый отросток.  
      Ничего не произошло.  
      Пока еще не волнуясь, Киллиан раскинул сеть и поймал ещё немного энергии. Безрезультатно. Он начал волноваться. Чем же таким кинул в него этот элементаль? И ведь уже не спросишь…  
      Пометавшись вокруг и выловив всё, до чего смог дотянуться, Киллиан уныло поплыл обратно к «Сторибруку». Тёмный безжизненный отросток волочился следом, как что-то чужое.  
  
      — Кэп, шлюпка на борту! — радостно отрапортовал Джефферсон, когда Киллиан вновь возник на мостике. — Прикажешь вскр… Эй, что это у тебя?  
      Джонс осмотрел своё физическое тело — и со смесью удивления и ужаса уставился на преотвратного вида культю на месте левой кисти. Похоже, так выглядит его увечье в человеческом облике.  
      — Новый имидж, — вздохнул он. — Надеюсь, не навсегда. Схожу проверю добычу. Этот хрен сказал, что шлюпкой и гуманоидом в ней очень интересуется Тителитури.  
      Джефферсон присвистнул.  
      Роботы-ремонтники аккуратно вскрыли корпус и запустили механизм пробуждения. Джонс стоял рядом, заглядывая в проделанную дыру, и нетерпеливо постукивал носком сапога. Возле него дежурили посланные Вейлом носилки — неизвестно, в каком состоянии окажется ребёнок, когда проснется.  
      — Ой… Где это я? — тихо сказал мальчик, садясь и потирая глаза.  
      — Добро пожаловать на «Сторибрук», — со всей возможной приветливостью ответил Джонс, на всякий случай пряча культю за спину. Потом надо будет что-нибудь придумать насчет неё.  
      Мимо него деловито пролетели носилки.  
      — А как я сюда попал? Мы были на корабле… — мальчик запнулся.  
      — Мы нашли твою шлюпку болтающейся в космосе, — пояснил Киллиан. — А теперь, пожалуйста, ляг на носилки. Ты долго был в стазисе, нужно проверить, не повредил ли он тебе.  
      Мальчик поколебался, но потом послушался. Киллиан вздохнул с облегчением — пока всё шло неплохо.  
      Осмотрев ребёнка, Вейл сообщил, что с ним всё прекрасно, не считая лёгкого истощения.  
      — Отлично! — Киллиан хотел было потереть руки, но вовремя спохватился. — А можно его расспросить — или пока пусть отдыхает?  
      Вейл пожал плечами:  
      — Он и так уже… наотдыхался.  
      Киллиан подошёл к мальчику. Тот смотрел на него исподлобья. Киллиан выдал свою лучшую улыбку:  
      — Я Киллиан Джонс, капитан корабля. А как тебя зовут?  
      — Б… Нил, — с запинкой ответил мальчик. Ну что ж, Нил так Нил — всё равно база ДНК покажет правду. Если, конечно, он там есть — триста лет назад эта практика была не слишком распространена.  
      — А скажи мне, Нил, — Джонс подпустил в голос бархатные модуляции, — зачем ты понадобился Тителитури?  
      И тут же понял, что мог бы и не спрашивать.  
      — Кому? — на лице мальчика было написано такое искреннее недоумение, что было очевидно — он никогда не слышал этого имени.  
      Но, может, видел его обладателя?  
      — Погоди-ка! — Джонс подошёл к пульту возле койки Нила. Вообще-то на его экран транслировались жизненные показатели, но можно было и корабельную базу данных вызвать. Джонс пошарил там и торжествующе развернул экран к мальчику.  
      — Знаешь этого галактоида?  
      Нил смотрел в экран застывшим взглядом — так долго, что Киллиан забеспокоился, не впал ли он в кататонию.  
      Наконец мальчик ответил:  
      — Это мой отец.


	4. Chapter 4

      Коридоры спящего цирка освещались тусклыми аварийными лампами — Джонс экономил энергию. Мостик был пуст и тёмен, и лишь весёлое перемигивание огоньков автопилота и попискивание приборов нарушало эту идиллию. Но вот разъехались двери, и внутрь скользнула тень. Она замерла, прислушиваясь, а затем уверенно направилась к навигационному пульту.  
  
      — Джефферсон!!! — рык капитана был слышен, кажется, на всех палубах. — Живо на мостик!!!  
      — Ой-ей, и что могло его так рассердить? — Джефферсон невольно пригнулся, потом, с сожалением отставив кофе, поднялся из-за стола.  
      — Береги голову! — крикнула ему вслед Руби и фыркнула в тарелку со своим бифштексом.  
      Прочие же в кают-компании даже ухом не повели, продолжая поглощать завтрак, — им утреннее настроение Крюка было не в новинку.  
      — Что стряслось? — спросил Джефферсон, влетая на мостик.  
      — У нас полностью стёрты все карты! — Джонс был по-настоящему в ярости: вдоль его тела змеились молнии, а протез напоминал даже не крюк, а какой-то пыточный инструмент.  
      — Как? — ахнул Джефферсон. — Ещё вчера вечером всё было в порядке, я проверял…  
      — А какого ж хрена ты не оставил дежурного? — простонал Джонс и упал в капитанское кресло.  
      Джефферсон развёл руками:  
      — Людей не хватает. В двигательном отсеке была утечка, все были там. И я в том числе. Всю ночь не спал, между прочим, — обиженно добавил он. — И что, совсем ничего не осталось? И на «дочерних» кораблях?  
      — Они же в сеть связаны, забыл? — Джонс прижал ладонь ко лбу, — И нет, совсем ничего. Кто-то здорово постарался.  
      — Что делать будем? — озабоченно спросил Джефферсон, и это был серьёзный вопрос.  
      Оставшись без навигации, они будут вынуждены дрейфовать, становясь легкой добычей для пиратов.  
      Джонс потер лоб в перенятом у Нила жесте — и вдруг хлопнул себя по этому самому лбу:  
      — Ноланы! Их корабль не в сети! У них можно взять карты.  
      — Угу. Ты только не забывай, что запер их в камере, а без идентификации этого Дэвида корабль нас не впустит, — печально заметил Джефферсон.  
      — Уговорю, — решительно заявил капитан, как всегда донельзя уверенный в себе.  
  
      — Да пошёл ты нахрен, — как-то даже лениво отозвался Нолан, не удосужившись встать с койки. Дочка шикнула на него, но явно без особого результата. — Ты нас тут запер, а я должен тебе помогать? Ха-ха. Обойдёшься.  
      — Ну… — Джонс лихорадочно соображал. Что можно предложить человеку, у которого за душой есть, по меньшей мере, двести тысяч кредитов? Не держать же его за решёткой, пока не согласится, — Нолан сам сказал, что они долгожители, жену он уже нашёл, а кормить лишние рты выйдет себе дороже. Да, Нолан нужен им куда больше, чем они ему — и прекрасно это понимает. — Давай договоримся так: мы по мере сил поможем тебе в поисках Регины, а ты возьмёшь нас на буксир — до ближайшей развитой планеты. Там мы отдадим тебе Бело… Мэри Маргарет — допустим, за половину цены, — а ты полетишь себе дальше. Пойдёт?  
      — Бесплатно, — сказал Нолан, вставая. — Вы отдадите мне жену бесплатно.  
      — Согласен, — тяжело вздохнул Джонс, признавая поражение.  
  
      Для того чтобы взять след, Нолану понадобилось на удивление немного времени: он просто взял забытый Региной реквизит — а через полчаса «Сторибрук», увлекаемый небольшим юрким корабликом, уже мчался сквозь подпространство.  
      — Мы вынырнем вблизи от последнего зафиксированного радаром места её пребывания, — пояснил Дэвид, не поднимая взгляда от панели удалённого доступа. Нолан предпочёл не переходить на свое корыто, обосновавшись на мостике «Сторибрука» — на его, Джонса, мостике, в капитанском кресле — его, Тителитури возьми, кресле. И его семейство тоже ошивалось поблизости — Джефферсон уже утомился оттаскивать пронырливого Генри от приборов, а Эмма сидела в углу и играла в злобные гляделки с Нилом, настраивавшим приёмник на высокие частоты, чтобы засечь подходящую планету сразу, как только они выйдут из подпространства. Нил делал вид, что не замечает взглядов, но игнорировать Генри с тем же успехом у него не получалось. С каждым разом, когда мальчик оказывался поблизости, Нил мрачнел всё сильнее. Джонс отдал бы ещё один отросток, только бы его приёмный сын так не мучился, но, увы, это бы всё равно не помогло, — Нил невольно примерил на себя шкуру своего настоящего отца, которому отчаянно жаждал набить при встрече морду. За то, что тот его выкинул, как мусор.  
      Размышления капитана прервал короткий сигнал, означавший, что они достигли цели.  
      — Мда… — выразил общее мнение Джефферсон, скептически глядя на большой экран.  
      Космос был абсолютно пуст и чёрен, а радары показывали, что поблизости нет ни одной звёздной системы.  
      — Регина должна быть здесь, — убеждённо сказал Нолан. — А ну-ка…  
      Он нажал на несколько клавиш — и картинка на экране сменилась. Теперь были видны подсвеченные зелёным контуром куски того, что не так давно явно было кораблём. Нолан ещё пошуровал в планшете, и на передний план выплыл самый большой кусок, а рядом замигало троеточие идентификатора, искавшего совпадения. Несколько секунд спустя программа выдала информацию.  
      Это было «Золотое яблоко».  
      — Вот и всё, поиск закончен, — непритворно вздохнул Джонс — как бы то ни было, ему было жаль свою лучшую артистку. — Поворачиваем обратно?  
      — А это что? — раздался голос незаметно вошедшей на мостик Белль, и все дружно вздрогнули.  
      — Белль, иди к себе, — ласково обратился к ней Джефферсон. — Или тебя проводить?  
      — Подождите, — прервал его Нолан. — Что — это?  
      Белль ткнула пальцем в чёрное пятно в углу экрана. Оно не было заметно на первый взгляд — если не присматриваться, то и не поймёшь, что там есть нечто, заслоняющее редкие далёкие звёзды.  
      — Сейчас… — Нолан приблизил этот участок.  
      — Ух ты! — восхитился Генри, отлипнув наконец от Джефферсона. — Какой огромный!  
      На экране перед ними явственно обозначились контуры корабля. И он действительно был огромный. Снова включился идентификатор, а потом прямо поперёк изображения вспыхнули зелёные буквы:  
      «Крейсер «Тёмный». Доступ к дальнейшей информации закрыт».  
      — Там есть кто-нибудь? — кажется, Джонс впервые постиг смысл фразы «пересохло во рту», потому что примерно это — на свой лад — он и ощущал.  
      — Предварительное сканирование признаков жизни не обнаружило, — сообщил Джефферсон. — Перехожу к глубокому сканированию… вот зараза!  
      — Дьявол! — Нил скинул наушники. — Откуда взялась ионная буря? Только что ничего не было!  
      Экран перед ними замерцал, изображение распалось на отдельные квадратики, механический голос объявил: «Щиты подняты, корабль переведён в режим тревоги второй степени».  
  
      — Регина может быть там, — в десятый раз повторил Нолан, — и я собираюсь это проверить.  
      — А если с твоим «Очаровательным» что-нибудь случится? Мы так и останемся тут — ждать, пока мимо кто-нибудь не пролетит? Разуй глаза, мы на необитаемой территории. Тут если кто и бродит, так только пираты и контрабандисты. Ты готов пожертвовать столькими галактоидами? И собственным внуком, если уж на то пошло? — горячился Джонс.  
      — Я пойду с дедом, — насупился мальчик.  
      — Нет, Генри, ты подождёшь тут, а с дедушкой пойду я, — возразила ему Эмма. — Не понимаю, о чём тут спорить. Да, я тоже не в восторге от идеи прочесывать неизвестное судно и тоже опасаюсь оставлять «Сторибрук» без навигации. Но что же делать, если из-за бури туда нельзя попасть через транспортатор?  
      — Ну так дайте нам скачать у вас карты! — воскликнул Джефферсон.  
      — Чтобы вы смогли улететь и бросить нас? — ехидно спросила Эмма, почему-то стрельнув глазами в Нила.  
      Тот резко встал, сжимая кулаки.  
      — А если кто-то из нас пойдёт с вами? Как гарантия того, что «Сторибрук» не улетит.  
      — Я пас, — сразу сказал Джефферсон. — Без навигатора капитан не справится в случае чего.  
      — Неплохая идея, Нил, — Джонс задумчиво пожевал губами. — Как я понял, ты вызываешься первым добровольцем. Что ж… — он нажал кнопку интеркома, услышал сильные помехи и скривился. — Тителитури, ненавижу бури. Ладно, пойдём в комнату отдыха, все наверняка сейчас там.  
  
      — Дорогие мои, — начал с фальшивым воодушевлением капитан, едва зайдя в комнату отдыха, — у меня для вас прекрасная новость.  
      — Эта буря, что ли? — буркнул Август, не отрываясь от трёхмерных шахмат.  
      — Мы наткнулись на большой корабль, — не обратив внимания на сарказм, продолжил Джонс, — и он брошенный. — Некоторые из экипажа с интересом подняли головы. — И, как вы знаете, по праву нашедших мы можем его обыскать и забрать всё найденное себе. А на таком большом корабле наверняка, — тут Джонс со значением поднял указательный палец, — есть куча ценных вещей. Но мне нужны добровольцы. Нил уже вызвался, кто ещё?  
      Повисла тишина. Потом со своего места поднялся Август:  
      — Я пойду.  
      — Отлично! — обрадовался Джонс. — Думаю, достаточно. Кстати, забыл сказать: возле этого корабля мы обнаружили останки корабля Регины…  
      — Я тоже пойду, — Руби и Арчи встали одновременно.  
      — Ого, какой энтузиазм! — малость обалдел Джонс. — Ну что, даю час на сборы, встречаемся в седьмом доке, у корабля Ноланов.  
      Однако в доке помимо десанта и возившегося за пультом Джефферсона Джонс обнаружил ещё и Белль.  
      — Как-то ты слишком активна сегодня, — посетовал он, — надо сказать Вейлу, чтобы выдал тебе успокоительное.  
      — Возьмите меня с собой, — сказала Белль ровным голосом.  
      Джонс рассмеялся.  
      — Тебя? Зачем? Чтобы пришлось ещё и за тобой следить?  
      Вместо ответа Белль вдруг выпалила:  
      — «Тёмный», крейсер класса «Т», один из пяти в серии межгалактических крейсеров, имеющих на борту уничтожители планет. Кроме того оборудован форсионными пушками и способен совершать межгалактические прыжки. Часто используется для перевозки грузов федерального значения…  
      — Достаточно, — не выдержал Джонс. — Ты знаешь схему расположения его технических узлов?  
      — Я знаю о нем всё, — просто сказала Белль и радостно улыбнулась.  
      — Джефферсон, выдай ей гибкий скафандр с ранцем. Оружие не давай, — распорядился Джонс и повернулся к Нилу: — Присмотри за ней, ладно?  
      — Не вопрос, — ответил тот, проверив, легко ли выходит из кобуры бластер. — Ну что, по коням?  
      — Идите, — Джонс обвёл десантную группу взглядом, — и помните, что связи со «Сторибруком» не будет. Буря, Тителитури её забодай!


	5. Chapter 5

      Надвигавшаяся на них махина крейсера завораживала своей мощью. Казалось, это какое-то древнее чудовище, которое уснуло посреди космоса — но непременно проснётся, когда его потревожат бесцеремонные смертные…  
      Кораблик мягко пристыковался к шлюзу, магнитные захваты сработали исправно.  
      — Вперёд не лезть, не разбредаться, глупостей не делать, — отрывисто бросил Дэвид и нажал на кнопку.  
      Двери с лёгким шипением разъехались, открывая тёмный коридор. Нил включил фонарь и с удивлением посмотрел на показания газоанализатора.  
      — Тут есть воздух. Кислород в норме, ядовитых примесей нет.  
      — Но шлемы всё равно снимать не будем, — хихикнула невпопад Руби.  
      — Веди нас к рубке, что ли, — велел Дэвид задумчиво гладящей стену Белль, — попробуем включить освещение.  
      — Пульт аварийного управления системой жизнеобеспечения находится на палубе «М», — сообщила та, и Дэвид невольно перевёл взгляд на буквы, расположенные как раз над её головой. Кажется, он начал понимать… некоторые особенности Белль.  
      — Далеко это?  
      — Пятнадцать отсеков отсюда, — неожиданно вполне нормально ответила Белль.  
      — Она у вас вместо энциклопедии? — усмехнулась Эмма.  
      — Я уже была здесь, — и, не обращая внимания на ошарашенные взгляды спутников, Белль уверенно пошла вперёд. Остальным ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.  
      — Думаешь, она не врёт? — украдкой спросил Август у Нила.  
      — Не знаю, — рассеянно отозвался Нил. Его не покидало чувство, что ему тоже знакомы эти стены и коридоры. Он куда-то бежит… воет сирена, свет мигает, его руки в крови… И голос отца: «Убирайся отсюда!»  
      — Эй, подождите меня! — завопил позади мальчишеский голос.  
      Все вздрогнули.  
      — Генри? — обернулась Эмма. — Какого… Как ты сюда попал?  
      — Спрятался на «Очаровательном», — мальчик не выказывал ни малейшего раскаяния.  
      — И что нам с тобой делать? — сурово нахмурил брови Дэвид.  
      — Пусть возвращается на корабль и ждёт там — что ж еще? — удивился Нил. Отчего-то ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы его ребенок разгуливал по крейсеру. Чтобы вообще находился на этом корабле.  
      — Ты же мой папа, почему ты против? — возмутился Генри, и Нила больно резануло по сердцу слово «папа».  
      — Да он знать тебя не знает, — не преминула вставить шпильку Эмма. — Сынок, давай ты пойдёшь обратно на «Очаровательный» и подождёшь нас там? Будешь сторожить, чтобы кто-нибудь на него не забрался…  
      — Пусть идёт не один, — добавил Дэвид, — вот ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Арчи, — проследишь за ним.  
      — Я… — неуверенно проскрежетал Арчи.  
      Генри презрительно фыркнул:  
      — Дед, ты как маленький. Да я от него через минуту сбегу!  
      Ноланы переглянулись.  
      — Пусть идёт с нами, — тяжело вздохнула наконец Эмма, — иначе, когда вернёмся, от корабля может ничего не остаться.  
      — Или потеряется тут, — ещё тяжелее вздохнул Дэвид.  
      Нил понял, что ему придется быть нянькой не только и не столько для их цирковой сумасшедшей.  
      Пронырливый мальчишка торжествующе ухмыльнулся, и группа быстро пошла вперёд, догонять Белль, уже успевшую далеко уйти.  
  
      Коридоры, казавшиеся ещё мрачнее из-за света фонарей, выхватывавших из темноты отдельные куски, внушали некоторую клаустрофобию, довольно непривычную для тех, кто полжизни провел на корабле.  
      — Жуть какая, — невольно поёжилась Руби.  
      Где-то неподалеку с гулким звуком капала вода — или ещё какая жидкость.  
      — Кап-кап! — звонко засмеялась Белль, и её смех разнесся под сводами.  
      — Прекрати, и без тебя страшно, — прикрикнула на неё Эмма. — Ты пугаешь моего сына.  
      Нил покосился на Генри, который отнюдь не выглядел напуганным, но промолчал.  
      Белль свернула в очередной проход — и они оказались возле двери с надписью «Аварийное управление».  
      — Отлично! — потёр руки Дэвид. — Август, Нил — за мной, остальные у входа.  
      Загудели генераторы, включилось освещение.  
      — Любопытно, — заметил Нил, потирая лоб, — почему не было света, но есть воздух? Обычно бывает наоборот.  
      — Какая разница? — пожал плечами Дэвид и вышел в коридор.  
      — Ну и как мы будем искать Регину? — с долей сарказма спросил Август. — Мой встроенный радар не работает, подозреваю, как и все радары. Будем прочёсывать палубу за палубой или, может, разделимся?  
      — И Грэма, — тихо сказала Руби. — Будем искать Грэма. Он наверняка был с Региной, когда… когда «Яблоко»…  
      — Пока не знаю. Для начала пойдем вперёд, — перебил ее Дэвид.  
      — Так у тебя нет плана? — изумился Нил.  
      — Если бы не буря, было бы проще, — огрызнулся Дэвид.  
      — Если бы не буря, нас бы тут не было, — печально прощёлкал Арчи.  
  
      В итоге, после короткой перепалки, решено было двигаться в сторону главной рубки — там сосредоточено всё управление, и если Регина не улетела с крейсера на шлюпке, то наверняка должна была находиться где-то поблизости. По мере того, как они уходили вглубь корабля, становилось всё теплее.  
      — Это просто невозможно! — не выдержал Нил и откинул запотевший шлем. — Вот теперь другое дело. — Он с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью. — Отличный воздух, лучше, чем у нас.  
      Остальные последовали его примеру, хотя Арчи и колебался.  
      — Знаете, — проскрежетал он, — эти коридоры напоминают мне родной улей.  
      Обстановка здесь и впрямь отличалась от того, что было возле доков: стены странно изгибались, из них выбухали арки, напоминающие рёбра, — и всё это было влажное, гладкое, блестящее, отвратительного буро-жёлтого цвета — и колыхалось, будто было… живым. Будто тоже дышало. Под ногами хлюпало.  
      — Мне тут не по себе, — снова завела свою шарманку Руби. — Я что-то чувствую.  
      — Кстати! — Нил повернулся к ней, — ты же можешь попробовать поискать Регину по запаху.  
      — Могу, наверное… — неуверенно промямлила Руби, — но мне нужно что-то, принадлежавшее ей.  
      — Это подойдёт? — Дэвид вынул из кармана красную перчатку.  
      — Д-да.  
      По ушам ударил отчаянный вопль:  
      — Бегите! Бегите отсюда! Спасайтесь!  
      Все разом обернулись. Август мгновенно принял боевую форму, Нил и Дэвид достали бластеры.  
      Навстречу им бежал Грэм — и какой у него был вид! Как будто он попал в неотлаженный телепорт: одежда лохмотьями, лицо в крови, волосы дыбом, глаза безумные.  
      — Бегите! — всё кричал он. — Она здесь! Она найдёт нас! Она убьёт нас всех!  
      — Эй, эй, притормози! — Нил перехватил мужчину за талию, останавливая. — Кто она и почему она всех убьёт?  
      Грэм уставился на него полным ужаса взглядом, словно бы не узнавая.  
      — Здесь Регина, — едва слышно прошептал он.  
      — Здесь смерть, — сказала Белль.  
  
      — Прошу вас, давайте вернёмся на корабль и улетим отсюда, — стонал Грэм, отмахиваясь от Руби, наседавшей на него с аптечкой.  
      — Не раньше, чем найдём Регину, — бросил, не оборачиваясь, Дэвид, упрямо шагая вперёд. — И ты нам поможешь.  
      — Хрена с два! — кажется, Грэм начал приходить в себя.  
      — Тогда обойдёмся без тебя.  
      Грэм осклабился в жуткой улыбке:  
      — Она сама вас найдёт.  
      — Погодите, — прервал их Август, — я что-то засёк.  
      Он врубил проектор, и на тёмной стене нарисовалась схема корабля, где было видно две группы зелёных точек: одна поменьше — они сами, другая — просто гигантская, похожая на распластавшуюся в самом сердце корабля амёбу.  
      — Похоже, мы нашли тут жизнь, — хмыкнул Нил. — Спорим, Регина где-то там, а, Грэм?  
      — Вы там все сдохнете, придурки, — устало ответил тот. — Хотя бы бластер дайте.  
      Нил пожал плечами и протянул запасной.  
      — Всё равно не поможет, — вздохнул Грэм, но оружие припрятал.  
      — Что-то ты темнишь. — Дэвид бесцеремонно ухватил его за локоть. — Нельзя по-человечески объяснить?  
      Внезапно Руби ударила его по руке.  
      — Оставь его, у него шок, — прорычала она и показала клыки.  
      Дэвид только брови задрал.  
      — Нил, капитан просил тебя присмотреть за вашими людьми. Займись-ка этим. Не десант, а цирк.  
      — Нахуй пошёл, — беззлобно отозвался Нил, тем не менее успокаивающим жестом потрепав Руби по плечу.  
      Так, переругиваясь, они добрались до большого помещения. Здесь было очень жарко, наросты на стенах перекрывали и без того тусклое освещение, а на полу рядами возвышались кожистые яйцеобразные предметы.  
      — Не трогайте их! — резко выкрикнул Грэм, но его предупреждение запоздало — Август с интересом выпустил щуп и ткнул один из них.  
      В следующую секунду произошло сразу несколько событий: Грэм заверещал и бросился к выходу, из «яйца» вырвалась какая-то членистоногая хвостатая мерзость, а стены качнулись, будто вздохнули.  
      — Что это за хрень? — удивился Август, отрывая тварь от своей передней панели и для верности поджаривая её лазером.  
      — Мои дети… — послышался свистящий шёпот, и в зал вползло нечто огромное.  
      Ругательства застряли у Августа в трансляторе, потому что перед ними возвышалось нечто, до ужаса похожее на Регину.  
      До ужаса похожее — и невообразимо ужасное.  
      Суставчатые ноги обхватом с колонну несли на себе покрытое чёрным лаковым панцирем тело, толстый разбухший яйцеклад и длинный членистый хвост с острым, похожим на копье навершием. Сквозь полупрозрачную кожицу было видно, как в яйцекладе плавают в тошнотворном подобии плавного танца такие же кожистые яйца, только куда меньшего размера. В воздухе лениво помахивали три пары когтистых лап, и видневшаяся между ними женская грудь, покрытая пятнами хитина, казалась пририсованной обезумевшим сюрреалистом. Венчала всё это голова, похожая на ребристый шлем, украшенный массивным затылочным гребнем. В подобии лица угадывались черты Регины — но они были причудливо искажены хищной зубастой пастью. Встроенные кибернетические части новая плоть, очевидно, отвергла, и на их месте зияли неровные провалы, кое-как затянутые кусками панциря.  
      В узких фасеточных глазах, заменивших красноватые светодиоды, отразилась замершая в оцепенении группа. Последним отразился Арчи.  
      — Как приятно встретить старых знакомых… Особенно тебя, кузнечик, — с издевательским дружелюбием произнесла чудовищная Регина. С челюстей сорвались вниз капли зеленоватой слизи и зашипели, разъедая пол. — Теперь у нас много общего, не находишь?  
      Арчи отступил к стене, испуганно стрекоча.  
      — А знаешь, _что_ я вспоминала чаще всего, скучая здесь? — продолжала Регина. — Что меня выгнали из-за твоего голоса. Если бы не ты, я бы не стала… такой.  
      И прежде, чем кто-либо успел пошевелиться, она сделала гигантский шаг — и схватила Арчи поперёк туловища. Гибкий шланг на конце её яйцеклада слепо зашарил вокруг, живя какой-то своей жизнью, — а потом вонзился в мягкое подбрюшие инсектоида. Арчи заверещал, складываясь едва ли не пополам в судорожной попытке закуклиться, но Регина перехватила его покрепче и растянула.  
      Яйца из пульсирующего яйцеклада одно за другим исчезали в теле Арчи, которое раздувалось всё сильнее.  
      Опомнившись, Дэвид переключил бластер на полную и вдарил по Регине, целясь в мягкое брюхо. Та взвизгнула от боли и выпустила свою добычу.  
      — Уходим! Живо! — рявкнул Дэвид, помогая Августу поднять резко потяжелевшего Арчи. 

 

* * *

      Родной улей остался далеко позади, и Арррааассшшшчч смог опуститься на землю без опасения, что его засекут надсмотрщики. Он и так был не на самом хорошем счету: его поведение было слишком бездельным, и ещ` одной отметки на панцире могло оказаться вполне достаточно, чтобы его выгнали в Бесплодные Земли.  
      Он знал, что не все, далеко не все в галактике живут так, как принято у них. Но любая контактировавшая с ними раса априори записывалась в праздные лентяи — потому что эти существа не вкалывали круглые сутки, не имея права даже поднять головы. А ещё они лгали, притворялись, поддавались звериным инстинктам и спаривались в любое время года, как какие-то дикари.  
      Совет Бескрылых не одобрял попыток молодняка общаться с другими расами.  
      Но Арррааассшшшчч отчего-то не мог смириться с этим. Будучи рекомендован учителем в секретари посла, который представлял их планетку в Союзе, он как-то попал на удивительное действо, которое местные жители называли «цирком». Его начальник не горел желанием столь бездарно тратить своё время и послал Арррааассшшшчча вместо себя.  
      Тот вечер перевернул всю его жизнь. Молодой антоф впервые увидел всё многообразие жизни воочию. И она оказалась куда интереснее и красочнее, чем было написано в учебниках. Никто не дрался, не сквернословил, не совокуплялся — наоборот, это было почти так же прекрасно, как сияние новорожденного роя под лучами рассвета.  
      И у Арррааассшшшчча появилась мечта. Странная, самоубийственная мечта стать частью этого многообразия. Познакомить мир с ещё одной удивительной расой — не из новостей или противоречивых слухов, но на своём собственном примере.  
      Он знал, что это преступление похуже даже убийства, но уже не мог думать ни о чем другом. День, когда в его лапы попал тонкий пластиковый билет на представление, стал самым счастливым в недолгой жизни Арррааассшшшчча.  
      Переодевшись в скафандр и судорожно стиснув средней парой лапок тощую сумку с нехитрыми пожитками и деньгами, которых едва хватало на перелёт до «Сторибрука», антоф взмыл вверх — туда, где на орбите болтался челнок контрабандистов.  
      Господин Джонс обязательно возьмёт Арррааассшшшчча, он не устоит против такой диковины.  
      Мечта воплощалась в реальность.

 

* * *

      Пока Нил прикрывал отход, поливая кошмарные «ясли» из своего огнемёта, группа добралась до следующего отсека. Нил, вбежавший последним, жахнул ладонью по кнопке и заблокировал дверь.  
      — Все на месте? — нервно спросил Дэвид.  
      — Все, — дрожа ответила Руби.  
      Нил упал на колени перед неподвижно лежащим Арчи.  
      — Эй, ты слышишь меня? — позвал он.  
      Арчи застонал — и выгнулся дугой.  
      — Б-больно, — прощёлкал он еле слышно.  
      — Сейчас, сейчас… — Нил суетливо зашарил по поясу, — дьявол, аптечка! Потерпи, Арчи, сейчас всё будет хорошо… Да дайте же кто-нибудь аптечку!  
      Руби наконец отпустила пошатывающегося Грэма и подбежала к ним:  
      — Держи! Что с ним? Что это за штуки? Бомбы?  
      — Да не знаю я! — сорвался на крик Нил, одновременно вкалывая Арчи полный тюбик сильного обезболивающего. — Извини, — тут же добавил он, — я правда не знаю, что это такое. Дэвид! Арчи срочно нужно везти на «Сторибрук», возвращаемся!  
      Нолан помотал головой:  
      — Я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, что за яд эта тварь дала моей жене.  
      Грэм, про которого все забыли, указал на лежащего без сознания Арчи:  
      — Его нужно убить. Лучше всего — сжечь, — и выразительно кивнул на Нила.  
      — Ты рехнулся? — Нила передёрнуло.  
      — Мог бы и предупредить, — упрекнул дрессировщика Август, стоявший у дверей на страже.  
      — Что это, блядь, за хрень? — подытожил Дэвид, для убедительности наставив на Грэма бластер.  
      — Без понятия, — огрызнулся Грэм, — вы хотели найти Регину — так вот она, выходите и хоть целуйтесь с ней!  
      — А он дело говорит, — поддержал его Нил. — Мы договаривались только, что поможем найти Регину. Лично я туда больше не сунусь.  
      — Отлично. Тогда забирай дружков и вали. Только Генри возьмите с собой, пожалуйста, — подала вдруг голос Эмма. Она говорила тускло и невыразительно, будто что-то уже решила про себя и заранее прощалась с жизнью.  
      — Никуда я не пойду! — сразу же встрял Генри. — Мам, я тебя не брошу.  
      — Пойдёшь! — у Эммы неожиданно прорезался голос — и она сразу стала до чёртиков похожа на отца. — Пойдёшь с Нилом и остальными, может, хоть теперь он о тебе позаботится.  
      Нил не выдержал:  
      — Да какого ж хрена! Я даже не знал, что у меня сын! Я бы никогда не бросил его.  
      — А меня, значит, бросать было можно? — насмешливо протянула Эмма с какими-то истерическими нотками. — Можно было просто исчезнуть, без объяснений, чтобы я почувствовала себя ненужной вещью, которой попользовались да и выкинули?  
      Нил сжал кулаки и усилием воли заставил себя вновь заняться Арчи.  
      — Полегче, народ! — Дэвид примирительно поднял руки. — Нашли время! Короче так, Генри…  
      Арчи застонал. Его тело содрогалось, под тонкой кожицей, видневшейся сквозь разошедшиеся хитиновые пластинки, что-то перекатывалось.  
      — Началось… — округлив от ужаса глаза, прошептал Грэм.  
      Нил инстинктивно отшатнулся от тела товарища, Руби в один прыжок оказалась на другом конце отсека и испуганно оскалилась. Шерсть у неё встала дыбом. А Нил всё отползал и отползал, руки скользили по натёкшей из-под Арчи бурой жиже, и он никак не мог отвернуться от ужасного зрелища.  
      Брюшко инсектоида вспучилось, натянулось — и разорвалось с оглушительным хлопком. Посреди дыры, обрамлённой ошмётками плоти, показалась чёрная гладкая головка, и из тела выбралась миниатюрная копия Регины — только без яйцевода и с кошмарной мордой вместо лица. Эта тварь была не единственной: кромсая тело Арчи, наружу вылезло не меньше дюжины монстров. Один из них высоко подпрыгнул и приземлился прямо перед Эммой, прижимавшей к себе Гарри. Та толкнула сына за спину, а тварь оскалилась, выпуская вторую пасть, и изогнула хвост, явно намереваясь атаковать.  
      — Да сделайте же что-нибудь! — крикнула Эмма, непослушной рукой пытаясь вытащить бластер.  
      Нил, не поднимаясь, метнул в тварь нож, пришпилив её к пластиковой отделке стены. Но пластик зашипел и стал расползаться под зелёной слизью, которой истекала тварь, — и вскоре та как ни в чем не бывало присоединилась к своим сородичам, полукругом наступающим на группу. Со стуком на пол упала рукоять ножа — титановое лезвие растворилось начисто.  
      — Твою мать, — прошептал Нил. — Все — отойдите как можно дальше, — велел он и вытащил из пояса простенькую гранату, — Август!  
      Андроид, сразу поняв, что от него требуется, запустил генератор компактного силового поля, которое отсекло чудовищ от группы, — и за миг до того, как поле замкнулось, Нил швырнул внутрь гранату.  
      Раздался приглушённый «бум!», сверкнула яркая вспышка, и изнанка поля оказалась заляпанной зеленоватой слизью.  
      — Не так уж они и ужасны, — сказал Август, разглядывая ещё трепещущие ошмётки, — и надо было панику разводить…  
      — Вы тут не первые, — мрачно ответил Грэм, глядя, как едкая кровь погибших тварей проедает переборки. — У Регины десятки таких «инкубаторов».  
      Послышалось густое шипение и треск. Все как по команде повернули головы — только чтобы увидеть, как часть пола падает вниз, оставляя приличных размеров дыру.  
      — Нам пиздец, — слабо выдала Руби, и с ней не стали спорить.  
      Из проделанной кровью дыры показались чёрные лапы.  
      Эти твари были крупнее «новорожденных», и их было неисчислимое множество. Они всё лезли и лезли, и люди в панике метались, паля во все стороны.  
      — Как тут весело, — издевательски протянула Регина, втискивая свое огромное неповоротливое тело сквозь оплавленную дыру в полу.  
      Одним движением лапы отшвырнув Эмму, она схватила Генри и канула с ним в темноту.  
      — Нет! — Эмма рванулась следом.  
      Нил перехватил её:  
      — Так ты ему не поможешь и сама погибнешь. Я догоню Регину.  
      — Нил, я с тобой. — Август преобразовался в гравицикл. — Так быстрее.  
      — Спаси его, прошу, — зарыдала Эмма, беспомощно сползая на пол.  
      — Обязательно, — кивнул Нил, оседлав трансформера и срываясь с места в карьер.  
      Вслед ему неслось отчаянное: «Спаси нашего сына!»  
      В суматохе никто не заметил, как исчезла Белль.  
  
      Белль не спеша шагала по изгибающемуся проходу, касаясь стен кончиками пальцев — нежно, будто лаская. Этот путь был ей знаком, мысленно она проходила по нему тысячи, миллионы раз… и в её душе не было страха.  
      Когда стало невыносимо жарко, она потянулась к застежке. Скафандр упал к её ногам грудой серебристого тряпья; оставшись в одном белье и нимало этого не смутившись, она переступила через скафандр и, не оглядываясь, пошла вперёд. И чем дальше она заходила, тем выше поднимался потолок, тем светлее становилось вокруг. Белль шла прямо, пропуская все боковые проходы.  
      Однажды прямо из-за угла на неё выскочила одна из тварей — и застыла, покачиваясь, словно не зная, как поступить. Тварь поводила головой, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь; её хвост нервно подёргивался. Белль несколько секунд смотрела на чудовищное создание — а потом улыбнулась и спокойно продолжила свой путь. Проходя мимо твари, она подняла руку и почти невесомым движением огладила чёрный ребристый череп.  
      Белль знала, что её цель уже близко.  
      Относительно прямой отрезок коридора закончился огромным помещением, по-настоящему огромным. Двери, ведущие в него, были опутаны слизистой резиноподобной массой и не могли закрыться, лишь беспомощно мигали красными огоньками. От возвышавшегося в центре столба шел низкий гул. Это был главный двигатель — один из тех двигателей нового поколения, которые стоят как целая планета, но и работать могут едва ли не вечно. По периметру столб окружали многочисленные панели, сенсорные экраны — здесь было сердце корабля.  
      И всё это было опутано толстыми тяжами слизи.  
      Белль обвела помещение взглядом — и замерла, не в силах отвести глаз от существа, стоявшего в глубине, спиной к ней.  
      Существо обернулось, будто почувствовав взгляд.  
      — Ты?!  
      И с её губ само собой слетело тихое:  
      — Румпельштильцхен.


	6. Chapter 6

      Торговое судно «Роза ветров» уже третий день дрейфовало в открытом космосе, посылая в пространство отчаянные сигналы SOS.  
      — Тителитури, мы и так опаздываем, — ругался капитан, меряя шагами мостик, — если не доставим груз в срок — точно разоримся.  
      — Успокойся, папа, — из-под полуразобранной панели вынырнула девушка в запачканном синем комбинезоне. — Я успею всё починить.  
      — Тогда поторопись, Белль, — попросил капитан и грузно опустился в кресло.  
      А потом они наткнулись на «Тёмный» и решили его осмотреть.  
      Её отец, Мо, погиб одним из первых. А пока жуткие твари расправлялись с остальным — весьма немногочисленным — экипажем, Белль успела юркнуть в вентиляционную шахту. Случайно она оказалась в одном из жилых отсеков, которые не пострадали. Благодаря всех богов за то, что выбрала профессию техника, а не, допустим, библиотекаря, она перенастроила управление и окружила эту часть корабля силовым полем — оно-то было не по зубам тварям и их кислоте.  
      Здесь было автономное воздухоснабжение, освещение, запас пищи и воды, одежда. Даже книги. При желании здесь можно было отсиживаться хоть всю жизнь. Но Белль не привыкла так долго сидеть без дела. В первую неделю она прочитала все книги, найденные в каютах экипажа, во вторую кое-как перебрала и починила всё мало-мальски сломанное оборудование, а в третью поняла, что начинает сходить с ума от скуки.  
      На четвёртую неделю девушке повезло наткнуться на коммуникационные кабели, которые должны были, по идее, быть связаны в единую сеть по всему кораблю. Повозившись ещё немного и оборудовав в комнате отдыха небольшой наблюдательный пункт, Белль подключилась к системе видеонаблюдения и общей связи крейсера. Почти все камеры были разбиты, но и то, что удалось разглядеть, удручало.  
      Корабль кишмя кишел монстрами.  
      Поняв, что шанса пробиться к спасательным шлюпкам у неё практически нет, Белль от души надралась найденным в сейфе у какого-то гурмана веллентарским виски тройной возгонки, и дальше всё было как в тумане. Она пришла в себя в кресле перед тёмными мониторами, в наушниках и с микрофоном у губ.  
      — Ха, а это я ещё не пробовала, — пьяно усмехнулась Белль и щёлкнула переключателем связи. — Эй, тут есть кто живой?  
      Неожиданно среди помех и потрескиваний до неё донеслось будто из невообразимого далёка:  
      — Только я…  
      Белль встрепенулась и от неожиданности едва не свалилась с кресла.  
      — Вы? Кто вы? Такой же пленник корабля, как и я?  
      — Да, — ответили после паузы, — пленник.  
      — Где вы находитесь? — спросила Белль, переключаясь с монитора на монитор. — Я вас не вижу.  
      — Здесь нет камер, — ответили ей. — Я на палубе «Е», неподалёку от двигательного отсека.  
      Белль разочаровано вздохнула.  
      — Ладно. Но как же здорово, что я вас нашла! Думала — сдохну тут от скуки. Может, вместе мы придумаем, как выбраться отсюда?  
      — Какая вы быстрая, дорогуша, — негромко рассмеялся невидимый собеседник.  
      — Я не дорогуша, — слегка обиделась Белль и качнулась в кресле, однако вовремя ухватилась за край пульта, — меня зовут Белль. А вас?  
      Снова негромкий смешок.  
      — Румпельштильцхен.  
      На следующие сутки — согласно штатному хронометру, — проспавшись, Белль поначалу подумала, что это все ей привиделось в пьяном бреду, но, надев наушники и на пробу назвав в эфир услышанное накануне странное имя, она услышала в ответ далёкое: «Здравствуйте, Белль».  
      Они много говорили — всё равно делать Белль было особо и нечего. Румпельштильцхен оказался интересным собеседником. Он почти не рассказывал о себе, скупо сообщил только, что был рабочим на ткацкой фабрике на одной из планет Ориона, а здесь оказался во время перелёта к Крабовидной Туманности, когда корабль сбился с курса из-за ионной бури.  
      — Мы тоже сбились с курса, — грустно сказала Белль.  
      Не видя Румпельштильцхена, она мысленно рисовала себе его образ. Судя по голосу, он был уже не молод — возможно, ровесник её отца. Высокий? Нет, наверное, не очень. И худой, с резкими чертами лица. Представив всё это, Белль фыркнула. Да уж, не герой девичьих грёз. Но что-то в нём, может, в его голосе, притягивало её. В конце концов, её фантазии могли не иметь ничего общего с реальностью.  
      Рассказчиком её невидимый собеседник оказался отменным. Белль не знала, почему так, но главным героем баек Румпельштильцхена — за время общения она даже научилась выговаривать его имя без запинки — был легендарный Тителитури, не то аферист высшей пробы, не то довольно злобный представитель давно вымершей расы, не то и вовсе что-то мифологическое. Во всяком случае, Белль много раз слышала, как этим именем ругались отец и его первый помощник.  
      Возможно, в другой ситуации она бы не стала слушать, но они успели обсудить всё на свете, включая классические романы, а в современной литературе Румпельштильцхен был не силен. И в итоге полусказки-полуанекдоты о хитром пройдохе затмили собой даже классику.  
      — Э-это просто волшебно, — еле выговорила Белль, утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Расскажи ещё что-нибудь.  
      — Ладно, последняя история на сегодня — а потом ты пойдёшь спать, — с почти неслышным смешком отозвался Румпельштильцхен.  
      — Обещаю! — девушка откинулась на кресле, обмахиваясь рабочими перчатками.  
      — Тогда слушай. Жил-был на одной не самой захудалой планете гуманоид по имени Август. Бездельник и неудачник, он бы до конца жизни так и проработал на заводе, напиваясь в баре по пятницам, если бы на их орбиту однажды не прилетел знаменитый цирк «Сторибрук»…

 

* * *

      — Бармен! Еще одну! — Август скосил налитый кровью глаз в сторону входа. Как назло ни одной мало-мальски приличной рожи в эту забегаловку пока не зашло. Не считая его, конечно. Август не относил себя к особо придирчивым, но хотелось бы всё же, чтобы от потенциального партнера на ночь вставал член, а не комок рвоты в горле.  
      Сейчас ему было всё равно — ему и обычно-то было всё равно, какого пола окажется счастливчик, но теперь он был готов трахнуться даже с разумной амфибией с Денеба. Если она будет выглядеть нормально, а не как жертва ядерного взрыва.  
      Отчаявшись увидеть вокруг хоть что-нибудь мало-мальски пригодное для секса, Август угрюмо уткнулся в свой стакан. Там плавал подтаявший лёд, наводнявший и без того отвратное пойло какими-то ворсинками, о происхождении которых Август предпочитал не задумываться. Погрузившись в созерцание содержимого стакана, он так увлёкся, что аж вздрогнул, когда совсем рядом кто-то громко потребовал:  
      — Самого лучшего бурбона, двойную порцию!  
      Август отхлебнул своей бурды и повернул голову. Увиденное едва не заставило его поперхнуться. На соседнем стуле сидел нереально клёвый мужик — даже, скорее, молодой парень. Не красавчик, отнюдь, но такой… Он почему-то сразу располагал к себе. Наверное, потому что не зыркал угрюмо, а улыбался. Всем, даже кривой проститутке Найне, у которой старший внук уже закончил среднюю школу.  
      Незнакомец, очевидно, заметил, что на него пялятся, и в свою очередь повернулся к Августу.  
      — Привет! Ничего так местечко, да? — спросил он без тени насмешки. — Я Нил.  
      Август кивнул, ощущая, как его собственные губы растягиваются в идиотской улыбке.  
      — Август.  
      — Будем знакомы.  
      И Нил чокнулся с его стаканом.  
      Потом они ещё повторили, потом Нил рассказал, что он — артист из знаменитого «Сторибрука», потом угостил всех присутствующих за свой счёт.  
      — В честь успешного выступления, — пояснил он Августу, подмигнув.  
      Про «Сторибрук» Август слышал — и примерно представлял тамошние зарплаты. В душе всколыхнулась лёгкая зависть, быстро смытая непритворным восхищением: этот Нил был таким весёлым, таким жизнерадостным. Таким… чистым. Ему просто нельзя было завидовать.  
      — И что ты там делаешь? — полюбопытствовал Август.  
      — Катаюсь на мотоцикле по стенам, прыгаю на нём через огонь… ну и всякие такие штуки, — расплывчато пояснил Нил. — А ты чем занимаешься? На заводе работаешь? — он кивнул на грязное окошко, за которым виднелись гигантские трубы.  
      — На деревообрабатывающем, да, — признался Август и почувствовал, как у него заполыхали уши. — Но вообще я учился в институте, литературном, — поспешил оправдаться он.  
      — А чего тогда здесь? — изумился Нил. — Дауншифтинг?  
      Август покачал головой:  
      — Выперли за прогулы. А я учился по гранту, денег на восстановление не было. Но я коплю, — соврал он.  
      — А я нигде не учился, — заявил вдруг Нил, — всему научили там, в цирке. И я тебе скажу, отличное образование.  
      — Слушай… а для меня у вас местечка не найдется? — набрался смелости Август. — Хоть рабочим, хоть уборщиком. Мне бы только вырваться отсюда, а дальше я сам…  
      — Не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Нил, — но я спрошу, обещаю.  
      — Спасибо, друг! — Август расплылся во влюблённой ухмылке. — Ну что, может, по девочкам?  
      — Отличная идея! — поддержал Нил.  
      И они пошли в бордель.  
      Кажется, когда они вышли — ещё пьянее, чем прежде, — и Август провожал Нила до шаттла, они поцеловались. Вернее, это Август поцеловал Нила где-то в грязной подворотне. Тот не ругался и не сопротивлялся, но потом вздохнул и сказал:  
      — Извини, чувак, я не по этому делу.  
      И дальше они шли так, будто ничего не случилось.  
      Возвращаясь домой, Август с тоской думал о предстоящей унылой неделе — такой же, как сотни недель до неё и, наверное, столько же после. О своей хибаре, где даже визора нет, о сдохшем пару месяцев назад стареньком флаере…  
      Об улетевшем — и наверняка сразу же забывшем его Ниле.  
      Август тяжело вздохнул и в сердцах пнул разбитую голову робота-полицейского, валявшуюся посреди улицы.  
      — Какая трагедия, правда? — раздался из ближнего проулка, скрывавшегося в тени, высокий глумливый голос. Даже голосок. — Первое светлое чувство, столь ужасным образом растоптанное, несчастная любовь…  
      — Да пошёл ты, — буркнул Август этому грёбаному шутнику. — Иди сюда, раз такой смелый, и я тебе рыло начищу.  
      — И высокий слог подстать трагедии. Хоть сейчас сериал снимай. А меж тем я могу тебе помочь, Август Бут.  
      И пока Август разевал рот, силясь понять, откуда насмешник знает его имя, из проулка вышел и сам обладатель голоска.  
      Невысокий худой гуманоид в странной одежде, напоминающей о костюмных исторических фэнтези, он двигался как-то… вертляво. А когда на его кожу упал тусклый свет пролетевшего над ними такси, и она вспыхнула золотым блеском, Август признался себе, что ничего подобного в жизни не видел. Приглядевшись же, он понял, что сквозь фигуру незнакомца просвечивает стена дома.  
      — Э, да ты голограмма, — пробормотал Август.  
      — Приз за сообразительность! — голограмма картинно всплеснула руками и поклонилась: — Тителитури.  
      — Что? — не врубился Август. Он вообще уже пожалел, что заговорил с этим придурком: сидит себе, небось, где-нибудь в тепле и сытости и развлекается. А ему, Августу, между прочим, завтра на работу — будь она проклята!  
      — Это моё… имя, — голограмма неожиданно перестала кривляться и приняла серьёзный вид. — У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
      — Не интересуюсь, — Август уже хотел было пройти назойливое изображение насквозь, но этот Титер… тьфу, и не выговоришь, сделал рукой останавливающий жест.  
      — Скажи, — вкрадчиво начал он, — ты очень хочешь попасть на «Сторибрук»? — Август красноречиво посмотрел на него. — Ну да, глупый вопрос. Так вот, я могу это устроить — но с одним условием…  
      — Брешешь, — недоверчиво прищурился Август.  
      — Отнюдь. Смотри, я помогаю тебе стать членом цирковой труппы — причём не рабочим, а артистом, получить всё, о чём ты мечтал, а в обмен ты будешь раз в месяц посылать мне отчёты о том, что за это время произошло с Нилом.  
      — Ты что, из спецслужб? — догадался Август, — Они совсем ёбнулись, держать таких агентов! И куда только идут наши денежки?  
      Тителитури, будто забывшись, всплеснул руками — но тут же вновь стал серьёзен:  
      — Я что, похож на агента? Конечно, я частное лицо. От тебя не требуется следить за Нилом круглосуточно. Мне по большому счету плевать на его контакты — если они не совсем уж криминальные. Ты просто будешь рассказывать, не было ли несчастных случаев, куда его занесло вместе с цирком, не болеет ли он… — голограмма резко оборвала себя. — Ничего сложного. Я понимаю, тебе нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать. Вот, держи маячок, когда решишь согласиться — жми.  
      С этими словами Тителитури щёлкнул пальцами, и на заплёванный металлопластиковый тротуар упала маленькая белая коробочка с вызывающе красной кнопкой.  
      — Не смею больше задерживать, — голограмма посторонилась и сделала приглашающий жест.  
      Август хмыкнул, поднял коробочку и сунул в карман.  
      — Если это съёмки скрытой камерой, я тебя найду и эту коробочку в задницу затолкаю, — пообещал он напоследок и, пошатываясь, побрёл домой.  
  
      Наверное, он и забыл бы о странной встрече, если бы в конце месяца их не собрал бригадир и не объявил, что завод переходит на полную автоматику — а это означает, что почти все они до конца года потеряют работу.  
      Тогда Август напился так, что блевал всю дорогу от бара до своей квартирки. Ввалившись внутрь, он мутно посмотрел перед собой и решил, что до кровати не дойдёт. И рухнул на груду сваленной в коридоре грязной одежды — но тут же сдавленно охнул, когда что-то впилось ему прямо в солнечное сплетение.  
      — Твою-то мать! — Август пошарил под собой и выудил из тряпья белую коробочку. — Самое время, — пьяно захихикал он и от души вмазал кулаком по кнопке.  
      И мгновенно вырубился с чувством исполненного долга.  
      Проснулся Август от того, что у него адски затекла шея. И руки. И ноги. Да он вообще, блядь, тела не чувствовал!  
      — Что за… — простонал он. Вернее, думал, что простонал, потому что не услышал ни звука. И, кажется, в принципе оглох, потому что, судя по тому, как было светло — глаза, к счастью, ему не отказали, — за окном был белый день, но никто не орал, не ругался и не дрался. Август попробовал скосить глаза вбок, но они не слушались, упрямо глядя перед собой — в до боли знакомый потолок.  
      Внезапно над ним завис плоский диск с экраном, на котором красовалась знакомая золотая рожа. Правда, теперь, стрезву, Август разглядел, что рожа больше напоминала ту самую амфибию с Денеба, о которой он как-то вспоминал в баре.  
      — О, ты уже проснулся, дорогуша, — чувак с непроизносимым именем довольно осклабился, — тогда я тебя включу.  
      На Августа резко навалились звуки и запахи, он услышал будто бы лёгкий щелчок и понял, что может двигаться. С трудом сев, он сообразил, что, должно быть, накануне заснул на груде шмоток. Но, как ни странно, сейчас ничего не болело, нигде не ломило… Август перевернулся на живот и подобрал под себя ноги. И тут его взгляд упал на его собственную кисть.  
      Обе кисти.  
      Они выглядели так, словно принадлежали машине, роботу. Андроиду.  
      — Мама! — Август резко оттолкнулся от тряпья — и его бросило вверх, приложив спиной о потолок. Он еле сумел сгруппироваться и приземлиться на ноги.  
      — Полегче, дружок, а то сейчас соседи прибегут, — захихикал человечек.  
      — Ты! Как там тебя? — рявкнул Август, с трудом сохраняя равновесие. — Ты что со мной сделал?!  
      — Тителитури, я же уже представлялся, — ничуть не обидевшись, отозвался его собеседник. Диск поднялся до уровня глаз Августа. — Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Теперь тебя гарантированно возьмут в «Сторибрук» — потому что роботы-трансформеры пока доступны только флоту Галактического Союза.  
      — Робо… что?  
      Август, пошатываясь, прошёл в крохотную ванную и, не веря глазам, уставился в зеркало. Если его не обширяли наркотой, и это не глюки, и отражение не врет, то он действительно превратился в андроида.  
      — Но как? — ошарашенно спросил он, даже не чувствуя испуга — до того невероятным было зрелище, — я совсем не ощущаю себя роботом.  
      — О, это мой маленький секрет, — со смешком ответил Тителитури. — Но если бы ты стал и в самом деле роботом, то уже не захотел бы работать в цирке. Ты бы вообще ничего не захотел бы. Да и флот мигом наложил бы на тебя лапы. Поэтому, строго говоря, ты не вполне робот, а киборг — я оставил тебе мозг и часть нервных волокон. Это сохранило твою личность, но и сделало более уязвимым, запомни это.  
      Август молчал, по-прежнему разглядывая себя в зеркало. Забавно, но у робота были его черты, и если бы не гибкий пластик на месте кожи, можно было бы подумать, что он просто надел специальный костюм. Или скафандр для орбитальных полётов. Август на пробу улыбнулся — и отражение повторило улыбку.  
      — Я использовал только лучшие материалы, — хвастливо заметил Тителитури.  
      Август ещё раз вдумчиво изучил свое новое лицо и отрешённо поинтересовался:  
      — А что ты там говорил насчёт трансформеров?  
      Из диска донеслось довольное бульканье.  
      — Я тебе всё расскажу подробнее, но сначала давай уберёмся подальше от города. «Сторибрук» сейчас висит на орбите соседней планеты, но завтра они уже улетают.  
      Август натянул старые джинсы, накинул заношенную куртку, на гладкую и казавшуюся без волос непривычно голой голову напялил шапку — чтобы не слишком выделяться в толпе, — и вышел на улицу. Его разум всё ещё находился в ступоре, с трудом осознавая происшедшее. Август знал только одно — его жизнь круто изменилась.  
      Когда он вышел за окраину, Тителитури велел ему прижать ладонь к диску.  
      — Ничего не бойся, автопилот сам тебя доставит, куда надо, — сказал он вместо напутствия — и в ту же секунду перед глазами Августа замелькали, меняясь местами, небо и земля, а потом он обнаружил себя летящим под самыми облаками. Диск прилепился ему на грудь. — Вот твой шаттл, — сообщил Тителитури, когда они приземлились.  
      — Это и есть… трансформация? — Август глянул на своё тело, которое снова принимало человеческую форму.  
      — Да, один из вариантов. Но ты еще попрактикуешься. А теперь — поторопись! — в голосе Тителитури прозвучали властные нотки. — В шаттле найдешь все необходимые документы, доказывающие, что ты разумное — относительно — существо, а не механизм.  
      — Погоди, — Август замер, уже занеся ногу через порог шаттла, — а почему ты так уверен, что я не пошлю тебя куда подальше? Что буду посылать всякие отчёты? Это ты мне ещё должен — ни покурить, ни выпить, ни потрахаться. И на кой хрен мне теперь бабки?  
      Изображение на экране безмятежно улыбнулось:  
      — На этот счет можешь не беспокоиться — тебе по-прежнему доступны простые плотские радости. Я об этом позаботился. Как и о том, чтобы ты неукоснительно соблюдал условия сделки. Видишь ли, — диск подлетел совсем близко, так что едва не ударил Августа по носу, — робот-трансформер — устройство со сложным программным обеспечением. Которому требуется ежемесячное обновление. А без него ты тут же превратишься в статую. Будешь сидеть там запертый, пока не сойдёшь с ума. Так что все просто: ты мне отчёт, я тебе — новые программы. Всё честно, как в аптеке.  
      — Учитывая, что ты не соизволил сказать, как именно собираешься мне помочь, — просто охуеть как честно, — проворчал Август и залез в шаттл. Хотя, по правде говоря, он не чувствовал себя особо расстроенным или обманутым. Тело ощущалось как родное, живое, только куда круче — Август смутно представлял себе возможности трансформеров, но полёт его впечатлил, — и его наверняка примут в «Сторибруке» с распростёртыми объятиями. А там будет Нил… И отчёты — не такая уж высокая плата за открывшиеся возможности.  
      Шаттл свечой взмыл в небо, и в тот же самый момент с тихим хлопком исчез диск. 

 

* * *

      — …Вот такая история, — проговорил Румпельштильцхен. — Ты там не заснула ещё, Белль?  
      — Нет, я не сплю, — улыбнулась девушка. — Грустно вышло. Хотя вроде бы каждый получил, что хотел, и Август нашёл новую хорошую работу, и, может, у них с этим Нилом что-нибудь получится…  
      — Не получится, — чуть резковато перебил её собеседник. — Извини, — добавил он после паузы, — но у Августа так ничего и не вышло.  
      — Так выходит, что Тителитури его обманул? — огорчилась Белль, — А я уж было решила, что в этот раз он изменил себе.  
      — Ну, он не обещал, что Нил ответит Августу взаимностью, а лишь увеличил шансы последнего, — напомнил Румпельштильцхен.  
      — Слушай, мы так рассуждаем об этом, как будто всё было по-настоящему, — рассмеялась Белль.  
      — А ты так уверена, что этого не было? — в наушниках раздался ответный смешок. — Погоди, вот выберешься отсюда — непременно сходи на представление «Сторибрука». Увидишь там и Нила, и Августа…  
      — А почему это «выберешься»? — возмутилась Белль и даже хлопнула ладонью по приборной панели. — Мы вместе сходим в этот цирк!  
      — Само собой, Белль… само собой… — после паузы ответил Румпельштильцхен. — А теперь иди спать, ты обещала.  
      — Ладно, уже иду.  
      Белль нехотя стянула наушники и поплелась в облюбованную каюту.  
      Всю ночь ей отчего-то снился «Сторибрук».  
  
      Однажды желание увидеть Румпельштильцхена стало так велико, что Белль, помявшись, предложила попробовать встретиться.  
      — У меня есть бластер, почти полностью заряженный. Я могу попытаться пробиться к тебе, а потом мы вместе придумаем, как добраться до шлюпки и сбежать отсюда, — горячо говорила она.  
      — Ни в коем случае! — не менее горячо воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, удивив её. — Ты погибнешь, а я снова останусь один. Сиди в своем убежище, прошу тебя.  
      — Хорошо, — вздохнула Белль. — Но давай попробуем всё же разработать план побега.  
      А через три дня начал барахлить генератор, и, как Белль ни билась, наладить его так и не удалось. Постепенно отключались все системы, наконец, чтобы сэкономить хоть немного энергии, Белль перебросила всё, что осталось, на силовое поле и систему очистки воздуха.  
      И осталась в темноте и тишине, нарушаемой лишь надсадным гулом генератора.  
      Ещё три дня спустя она поняла, что сходит с ума.  
      Надо было уходить. Надо было всё же попробовать найти Румпельштильцхена — хотя бы потому, что когда генератор сдохнет, здесь в любом случае будет так же опасно, как и в любой другой части корабля. И выбора, куда идти, особо-то и нет.  
      Надев лёгкий скафандр — эфемерная защита от тварей, на самом деле, — и вооружившись, помимо бластера, коротким лазерным клинком, Белль подошла к пульту. Перед тем, как отключить генератор, она направила энергию на связь и прошептала в микрофон:  
      — Румпельштильцхен, у меня почти не осталось энергии, так что… я иду к тебе. Жди.  
      И вышла из своего убежища.  
      Удивительно, но по дороге ей не попалось ни одного монстра. Белль осторожно шагала по коридорам и переходам, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту откуда-нибудь высунется жуткая пасть, и готовясь драться не на жизнь, а на смерть — но корабль будто обезлюдел. Или, скорее, обестварел. Со страхом глядя на заросшие отвратительной псевдоплотью стены, девушка гадала, как Румпельштильцхен мог прятаться в таком жутком месте. Это же явно было логово монстров. Постепенно становилось всё жарче, но она не рискнула откинуть шлем, памятуя о мерзких созданиях, которые вылуплялись из яиц. Так погиб её отец.  
      Наконец Белль очутилась в высоком зале машинного отделения. Он напоминал внутренности какого-то животного — если бы не множество пультов и мониторов. Под одним из мониторов она со смутным страхом увидела выжженный прямо на пластике номер отсека, в котором пряталась.  
      Значит, Румпельштильцхен должен был быть где-то здесь. Но тут не было защиты, и эти цифры, сделанные чем-то, очень похожем на кислоту монстров… В душе Белль зародилось страшное подозрение. Но отступать было уже поздно. Она почти решилась позвать Румпельштильцхена, как вдруг за спиной раздалось весёлое:  
      — Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? Румпи, милый, неужели это та красотка, которую ты от меня прятал? Подойди-ка сюда, пусть она с тобой познакомится.  
      Белль обернулась — и застыла, парализованная ужасом. Перед ней стояла темноволосая женщина в чёрном обтягивающем комбинезоне, неуловимо напоминающем панцирь чудовищ — двое из которых вытянулись по бокам от неё, подобно телохранителям. На голове у женщины был чёрный же вытянутый шлем с двумя гребнями, как две капли воды похожий на череп этих тварей.  
      — Вижу, ты удивлена, — сладко пропела та, улыбаясь. — Я Кора, хозяйка крейсера. А сейчас ты увидишь и капитана.  
      Белль услышала за спиной звук, меньше всего похожий на шаги. Скорее… на шуршание. На скрежет. Такой же, какой издавали твари. Она бы отдала что угодно, лишь бы не оборачиваться.  
      Но всё же обернулась.  
      Сначала, в неверном красном свете аварийных ламп, в клубах пара, ей показалось, что это человек. Но потом она разглядела расходящиеся от силуэта толстые тяжи слизи — и вскрикнула.  
      — Ну же, Румпельштильцхен, не стесняйся, подойди ближе, дай себя разглядеть, — ласково проговорила Кора.  
      До Белль донёсся вздох — и одновременно с ним дрогнули, сжимаясь и расправляясь, стены. Словно тоже вздохнули. Силуэт качнулся вперёд, и на этот раз Белль подавилась криком.  
      Он действительно всё ещё сильно был похож человека. Всё ещё. Почти человеческое лицо — совсем такое, как она себе представляла. Если бы не покрывавшая его тёмная чешуя с золотым отливом — и такая же виднелась в прорехах тряпья, бывшего когда-то рабочим комбинезоном. Ноги и руки заканчивались когтистыми лапами, закованными в чёрный панцирь; позади нервно метался суставчатый хвост. Но самыми жуткими были тяжи, растущие, казалось, откуда-то из спины и протянувшиеся по всему залу. Создавалось впечатление, что они держат его, как нити марионетку.  
      Белль с трудом оторвала взгляд от кошмарного зрелища и посмотрела в глаза чудовищу. И вдруг оказалось, что в них, в огромных выпуклых нечеловеческих глазах, плещется боль и тоска.  
      — Белль, — сорвался с узких, исковерканных острыми зубами губ тихий шёпот, — зачем ты пришла? Я же просил…  
      — Как думаешь, — деловито перебила его Кора, — из неё получится хорошая матка?  
      И потянулась рукой к своему шлему.  
      Румпельштильцхен сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, будто через силу.  
      — Ну, давай же, — подстегнула его Кора, — оплодотвори её!  
      Белль прижалась спиной к пульсирующей стене и закричала.  
  
      Её сжимали чёрные лапы, остатки скафандра свисали лохмотьями, сквозь треснувший пластик шлема почти ничего не было видно… наверное, и к лучшему. Чешуя царапала кожу, а тело пронзала немыслимая боль. Что-то чужеродное двигалось в ней, раздирало изнутри, выворачивало внутренности — что-то огромное, бугристое и твёрдое, как камень. Охрипнув от криков, Белль не имела сил даже застонать, едва различая сквозь пелену боли бесконечно повторяемое: «Прости, прости, прости…»  
      Белль хотела умереть, она звала смерть, сердце стучало как бешеное, и казалось, что оно вот-вот остановится… И в этот миг в её груди зародилось тепло. Крохотный сгусток разрастался, разливался по венам, забирая боль. В Белль просыпалась сила её народа.  
      Бугристый отросток, причинявший ей такие муки, стал меньше и мягче, вместо когтей она почувствовала на бёдрах обычные руки, а сквозь шлем Белль внезапно увидела тёмные глаза. Человеческие глаза.  
      — Что за дьявол?! Что происходит?! — рявкнула откуда-то сбоку Кора. — Почему ты меняешься? Это из-за неё, отвечай!  
      Камнем упало:  
      — Да.  
      — Почему?  
      — Она с Бетельгейзе, — последовал ответ.  
      — Тогда прекрати! Брось её, брось!  
      Руки разжались, и Белль упала на пол. Скрючившись, она подтянула колени к животу, пытаясь прикрыться остатками скафандра. Возвышавшееся над ней существо снова теряло человеческий облик.  
      — Как некстати, — с легким разочарованием сказала Кора и пнула Белль в живот. — Что же делать… А, знаю. Неси её в рубку, попробуем воспользоваться креслом.  
      С Белль сорвали скафандр, потом подняли и понесли куда-то. Мимо проплывали стены — кое-где в них были вмурованы галактоиды. В одном из них она узнала Гастона, первого офицера «Розы ветров». Сперва Белль подумала, что он мёртв, но потом заметила судорожно вздымавшуюся и опадавшую грудь.  
      Мысли в голове текли мутно и медленно, как через вату.  
      Её опустили в кресло, пристегнули руки и ноги. На голову надвинулся шлем.  
      — Запускай, — скомандовала Кора.  
      Румпельштильцхен подошёл к стоящему в отдалении пульту, нажал несколько кнопок — послышался низкий вибрирующий звук. Затем он вернулся к креслу и склонился над Белль.  
      — Я спасу тебя, — прошептал он и, когда звук стал громче, незаметно сдвинул какой-то рычаг на подлокотнике.  
      В мозг Белль неистовым потоком хлынула информация. Белль захрипела и забилась, выворачивая руки из суставов. Её голова, казалось, разлетается на тысячи осколков, каждый из которых горит огнём.  
      — Загадай, где хочешь оказаться, — услышала она и невольно вспомнила шумный базар родного Фарназа-5, третьей планеты Бетельгейзе.  
      Все звуки отдалились, мир начал вращаться — и внезапно Белль очутилась посреди торговых рядов. Вокруг неё замерли, разинув рты, продавцы и покупатели, на рынке воцарилась такая тишина, какой он не знал с момента основания.  
      Голова Белль буквально пухла от информации, девушка не могла ни на чём сосредоточиться, не могла сказать ничего, кроме своего имени.  
      Но одно она знала точно — где-то далеко-далеко есть Румпельштильцхен, он заперт на корабле, несущем смерть.  
      И она должна его спасти. Спасти Румпельштильцхена.


	7. Chapter 7

      Воспоминания навалились внезапно, как удар. У Белль подкосились ноги, и она рухнула на колени, закрывая лицо руками.  
      — Белль, — услышала она и подняла взгляд.  
      Румпельштильцхен стоял над ней, совсем как тогда. Девушка невольно отшатнулась.  
      — Ты пришла. Опять, — недоверчиво произнёс он, разглядывая её, точно призрака.  
      Теперь Белль и сама не знала, зачем вернулась. Зачем так долго искала его. Может, чтобы отдать долг? Может, потому что он, вопреки воле хозяйки, пытался её защитить? А может, потому что вместе с пережитым ужасом она вспомнила и далёкий голос, поддерживавший её? Голос, за который она цеплялась в ловушке одиночества, чтобы не сойти с ума. Голос такого же несчастного пленника, как и она.  
      — Я пришла, чтобы тебя спасти, — твёрдо сказала Белль, и в её груди разлилось знакомое тепло.  
  
      — Дьявол, мы потеряли Регину! — Нил в сердцах хлопнул ладонями по рулю гравицикла. — Извини, Август.  
      — Ничего. Это моя вина, — донеслось в ответ из динамиков гравицикла, — кажется, я пропустил нужный поворот.  
      — Ладно, поедем дальше. — Нил снова завёл двигатель, и на низкой скорости они поехали дальше.  
      …И вдруг вылетели в машинный отсек.  
      Посреди отсека стояли Белль — почему-то в одном белье — и невысокий худой мужчина в каких-то лохмотьях. И целовались.  
      — Нихрена себе… — изумлённо протянул Август.  
      Когда пара наконец прервала поцелуй, стены вокруг заходили ходуном. Их корёжило и выворачивало; пол трясся, как при землетрясении. Свет судорожно замигал, а все прочие звуки перекрыло пронзительным воплем сирены.  
      — Белль, ты совсем чокнулась? — крикнул Нил.  
      Девушка вздрогнула и оглянулась; её лицо расплылось в улыбке. Помахав обалдевшим друзьям рукой, она побежала к ним, потянув за собой и незнакомца.  
Однако по мере их приближения Нил засомневался, что этот человек ему незнаком. Смутно различимые в мигающем свете черты вдруг сложились в лицо, которое он часто видел во сне. В кошмарах.  
      — Отец! — рявкнул Нил, соскакивая с гравицикла — тут же принявшего форму андроида и на всякий случай ощетинившегося ракетной установкой.  
      — Бей… — растерянно пролепетал Румпельштильцхен.  
      Нил налетел на него, сшиб с ног, почти не замахиваясь, ударил в челюсть, с удовольствием наблюдая, как из уголка отцовского рта начинает стекать кровь.  
      — Ах ты, сука! Бросил меня! Отшвырнул, как ненужную тряпку! Всю жизнь мне испоганил! — рычал Нил, занося руку для второго удара.  
      — Прекрати! — его кулак перехватила рука Белль, и в следующую секунду Румпельштильцхен, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнул из-под него и вскочил на ноги.  
      — Глупый мальчишка! — простонал он, утирая кровь. — Я сделал всё, чтобы ты никогда не попал на этот корабль, а ты сам сюда явился…  
      Нил замер, ошарашенный этими словами. Перед внутренним взором выстроились обрывки воспоминаний, внезапно сложившиеся в цельную картину.  
      Кругом огонь, пальба, крики людей, мелькают жуткие чёрные тени, щёлкают чудовищные челюсти… Отец бежит с ним на руках, бежит так, как не бегал, наверное, никогда в жизни; маленький Бей чувствует, как ходит ходуном его грудь, как что-то хрипит и булькает в лёгких… Они забегают в док, и отец буквально швыряет его в шлюпку. Позади вырастают силуэты чудовищ; Бей кричит, показывая пальцем, и отец как-то обречённо поворачивается к ним. Подбирает железный прут — жалкое оружие, — не глядя хлопает по кнопке запуска… «Папа, я хочу остаться с тобой», — плачет Бей и пытается вылезти. Отец толкает его обратно. «Убирайся отсюда!»  
      «Убирайся отсюда!»  
      — Папа… — прошептал Нил дрожащими губами.  
      Румпельштильцхен устало вздохнул:  
      — Если мы не покинем корабль через двадцать минут, не выживет никто. «Тёмный» наверняка уже послал сигнал хозяйке.  
      И в его голосе Нил услышал ту, давнюю, обреченность. 

 

* * *

      Город, простиравшийся перед Нилом, ничем не отличался от десятков других, которые он повидал, колеся по галактикам с цирком. Те же дома, магазины, бары… толпы вечно спешащего куда-то народу.  
      Нилу было скучно.  
      Он бы с удовольствием остался на корабле, почитал, попробовал бы новый трюк или починил что-нибудь — короче, провёл бы время с пользой. Но Киллиан буквально выпихнул его в шаттл с наказом «хорошенько повеселиться», что, конечно, подразумевало «напейся с ребятами в каком-нибудь баре, подцепи красотку, устрой драку — спусти пар». А Нилу это веселье уже стояло поперёк горла.  
      Так что он попросту свалил, насилу отбившись от назойливо предлагавшего свою компанию Августа. Обычно его граничащая с обожанием дружба Нилу даже нравилась, но последнее время просто раздражала.  
      И вот теперь он валялся на просторном заднем сидении взятого напрокат флаера и потягивал пиво, глядя на город с высоты птичьего полета. Ему не особо нравилась эта планета — да и вообще Туманность Андромеды. Мутные тут какие-то были расы. И пиратов полно: похоже, они тут были чуть ли не официальной властью — одной из. Каждый владелец бара, даже самого захудалого, держал на видном месте «охотничьи трофеи», а за пазухой прятал множество баек о своем славном прошлом, в основном сводящихся к: «Мы браво налетели на торговый корабль, обчистили его, забрали всех баб, а экипаж пустили погулять в открытый космос».  
      Тьфу.  
      Допив шестую по счету банку пива и почувствовав, что его клонит в сон, Нил скомандовал флаеру приземлиться в более-менее приличном районе, проверил замки и спокойно уснул…  
      …Чтобы наутро проснуться от того, что кто-то пытается этот флаер угнать.  
      Нил протёр глаза и удивленно воззрился на худенькую, явно девичью фигурку на переднем сидении. Рука, сама собой потянувшаяся к бластеру, медленно опустилась.  
      — Эй! — насмешливо позвал он.  
      Девчонка подпрыгнула, едва не треснувшись головой о потолок, и ломанулась на выход. Но Нил оказался проворнее и, проскользнув на переднее сидение буквально в миллиметре от неё, хлопнул ладонью по аварийной кнопке, автоматически запиравшей все замки наглухо. Теперь открыть флаер мог только он — и только после считывания отпечатков и рисунка сетчатки.  
      — Так быстро уходишь? — Нил повернулся к незадачливой угонщице и зажёг свет, чтобы лучше её рассмотреть.  
      Она оказалась симпатичной: аппетитная грудь, светлые, похоже, натуральные волосы до пояса, красивое лицо, а главное — поразительные серые глаза под изогнутыми будто в удивлении бровями.  
      — Выпусти меня немедленно! — с комичным возмущением воскликнула девушка.  
      — Иначе что? — усмехнулся Нил, — заявишь на меня копам?  
      Девушка гневно насупилась — и вдруг, словно отпущенная пружина, метнулась вперёд. Нил едва успел заметить смазанное движение и уклонился. Мимо его уха со свистом пролетело узкое лезвие.  
      — Нихрена себе… — только и выговорил Нил — конечно, после того, как скрутил красотку и отобрал у неё нож, — ты из-за паршивого флаера собиралась меня прирезать?  
      — Нет… — тяжело дыша, ответила девушка, — я думала, ты хочешь меня…  
      И вдруг горько, как-то совсем по-детски расплакалась.  
      — Изнасиловать, — закончил за неё Нил и от растерянности разжал руки. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь, а?  
      Девушка мигом перебралась на заднее сидение и сжалась там, испуганно сверкая глазами.  
      В этот момент в дверцу флаера постучали. Нил включил внешний обзор и чертыхнулся — коп. Ну да, он же тут сигнализацией на всю улицу мигает. Похвальное служебное рвение, но сейчас несколько… неуместное. Нил обернулся к горе-угонщице:  
      — Эй, ты, ползи сюда, дура. Садись рядом, приведи себя в порядок и виновато улыбайся. И если что — ты моя девушка. Как тебя зовут, кстати?  
      — Э… Эмма, — вытирая слезы, ответила та.  
      — Отлично. Я Нил, и говорить буду я.  
      Он наполовину приоткрыл боковое окно и выглянул наружу. К счастью, полицейский был не роботом, а кем-то из местных жителей. Это несколько облегчало задачу.  
      — Какие-то проблемы, офицер? — включив на полную всё своё обаяние, спросил Нил.  
      — У вас аварийка горит, — коп махнул рукой в сторону задних фар.  
      Нил принял виноватый вид:  
      — Ой, простите… Я показывал своей девушке, как управлять флаером вручную, наверное, она случайно что-то нажала… Эмма! — та быстро сориентировалась и тоже придвинулась ближе к окну, чтобы её было лучше видно. Слезы она вытерла, а глаза сделала такие глупые, что сквозь них, кажется, можно было разглядеть стенки пустого черепа. — Ты не трогала вон ту красненькую кнопочку?  
      — Ой, извини, Нил, я нечаянно… — хнычуще, но не без кокетливости протянула Эмма. Нил мысленно ей поаплодировал. А девчонка-то не промах!  
      — Женщины, — философски вздохнул Нил и со значением поглядел на полицейского.  
      Тот понимающе хмыкнул:  
      — Бывает. Езжайте-ка лучше за город, а то таким манером познакомитесь со всеми полицейскими квартала.  
      И, приложив палец к шлему, убрался восвояси.  
      — Спасибо, что не выдал меня, — после непродолжительного молчания сказала Эмма.  
      — Да ладно, подумаешь, пустяки.  
      На самом деле у Нила был и свой резон не светиться перед копами — у него уже накопилось порядочно приводов сразу в нескольких галактиках, и это могло вылиться в долгое и нудное разбирательство — вплоть до того, а он не угнал ли он сам этот чёртов флаер?  
      — А давай и впрямь скатаемся за город? — вдруг предложил он. — Только сначала заедем в какое-нибудь кафе, еды возьмём — я умираю с голоду, а ты?  
      — И я, — ответила Эмма и улыбнулась.  
      — Что, уже не боишься? — Нил шутливо набычился.  
      — Неа. — девушка откинулась на сидение, пошарила в нагрудном кармане своего комбинезона и вытащила простенький плеер. По салону разнеслась задорная мелодия. — Что стоишь, поехали.  
      Нил только приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал. Послушно поднял флаер и направил его к замеченной накануне забегаловке.  
  
      Весь день они провели вместе — сначала за городом, среди цветущих полей, потом в самом его центре, среди музеев и фонтанов. На закате они остановились передохнуть, с удобством расположившись на бортике одного из фонтанов.  
      — Извини, что я полезла в твой флаер. Мне нужны были деньги. Знаешь, очень непросто выживать на этой планете, когда ты никому не нужна, даже собственным родителям, — вздохнула Эмма и глотнула фруктового пива.  
      — Они тебя выгнали? — спросил Нил после паузы.  
      — Они меня бросили. — Эмма сдержала очередной вздох и цинично усмехнулась. — Милая, они оставили тебя мне, чтобы защитить. С ними ты каждый день рисковала бы жизнью, — пропищала она, явно кого-то передразнивая. — Они оставили меня своему другу Джеку — так он утверждал — владельцу задрипанного бара. Но не хочу сказать о нём ничего плохого: он растил меня едва ли не с пелёнок. А когда мне исполнилось семь, его прирезали в глупой пьяной драке. И с тех пор я одна. — Эмма отвернулась и с нарочитой беззаботностью кинула камешек в фонтан. — Не считая того урода, который был приятелем Джека. Я тогда была наивной и думала, он в самом деле хочет меня приютить. А ему всего лишь была нужна бесплатная прислуга и грелка в постель. Пришлось его убить, — закончила Эмма и с вызовом посмотрела на Нила.  
      — Бывает, — беззаботно ответил Нил — и он действительно не видел в её поступке ничего плохого, ничего, что бросало бы вызов его морали — довольно сомнительной, надо признать.  
      — А как твои родители относятся к тому, что ты работаешь в цирке и мотаешься по космосу? — Эмма явно хотела сменить тему.  
      Неудачная попытка.  
      — Никак. Я сирота. Дитя цирка. — Нил мог бы добавить больше подробностей, сейчас было самое подходящее время, но не смог пересилить себя. Он не привык так разом открывать кому-то душу.  
      У Эммы вытянулось лицо.  
      — Извини, я не хотела…  
      — Проехали, — Нил с деланой беспечностью махнул рукой. — Это было очень давно, и потом, у меня замечательный отчим. Элементаль, — добавил он после паузы и не без удовольствия смотрел, как изумленно округляются глаза Эммы.  
      — А расскажи что-нибудь о ваших путешествиях? — попросила она.  
      И Нил рассказал — почти не приукрашивая — несколько наиболее запомнившихся эпизодов. Эмма слушала, точно заворожённая.  
      — Обалдеть, — с восторгом прошептала она, когда Нил выдохся. — Слушай, я тебе так завидую! У тебя такая интересная жизнь, а я прозябаю в этой дыре…  
      Нилу вдруг пришла в голову замечательная идея:  
      — Может, махнём с тобой в небольшой вояж по вашей галактике? У меня отпуск скопился почти на полгода, возьму со «Сторибрука» свой корабль…  
      — У тебя есть корабль? — перебила его Эмма.  
      — Ну да, как и у многих артистов. Отличный корабль, я зову его «Неверленд».  
      — Почему так? — удивленно вскинула брови Эмма.  
      — Потому что я — потерянный мальчик, — грустно усмехнулся Нил, но, увидев на красивом личике непонимание, махнул рукой, — долго объяснять. Ну так что, полетели?  
      — Да! — и Эмма победным жестом вскинула свою бутылку с пивом.  
      Конечно, не обошлось без проволочек — Августу, например, отлучка Нила вместе с кораблем не давала покоя: он ходил и зудел, что это очень подозрительно, потому что раньше Нил никогда не улетал с девицами, и не собирается ли он вообще свалить из цирка. Нил только отмахивался и готовился к вылету. Наконец, сопровождаемый полушутливым напутствием Киллиана: «Только совсем не потеряйся», он отстыковался от «Сторибрука».  
  
      За первую неделю они облетели три звёздные системы, причем если в первых двух планеты были цивилизованными, то третья была совершенно дикой. Точнее, это был заповедник — поэтому её три планеты не были изуродованы шахтами и прочими плодами разумной жизни.  
      Прочитав сведения из базы данных, Эмма поморщилась:  
      — Скукота. Может, пропустим?  
      — Знаешь, а мне вот скучно в городах, — вдруг признался Нил. — Я их столько повидал, и все как клоны. Только расами и отличаются. Ну, ещё кухней. Хочется для разнообразия приобщиться к природе — и вдвойне хочется, чтобы эта природа не горела желанием приобщиться к тебе. — Он глянул через плечо Эммы на экран. — А тут, смотри, крупных хищников нет, а на одном из континентов вообще только травоядные. И ничего ядовитого и опасного, фрукты и мясо животных годятся нам в пищу, воздух без примесей, вода чистейшая. Просто рай. Спустимся на денёк-другой, а потом снова окунёмся в прелести цивилизации.  
      — Хорошо, — сдалась Эмма. — Только ненадолго.  
      Нил подал запрос на посадку с туристическими целями, и с бдительно сверкающей огнями орбитальной егерской станции пришел утвердительный ответ — с наказом садиться в строго отведённых местах и соблюдать правила пожарной безопасности и перечнем животных, на которых допустима охота (не более двух штук каждого вида).  
      — Как красиво, — тихо сказал Нил, спускаясь по трапу в небольшой долине.  
      Вдалеке шумел водопад, долину разрезала вдоль неширокая речка, возле которой паслись какие-то копытные, а трава, хоть и была с фиолетовым оттенком, оказалась мягкой и шелковистой на ощупь.  
      — Похоже на Пра-Землю, — добавила Эмма. — Ну что, будем ночевать на корабле, или ты предпочитаешь полностью погрузиться в прелести походной жизни?  
      — Предпочитаю, — рассмеялся Нил. — Айда за палаткой!  
      Здесь было по-настоящему уютно и спокойно, и Нил впервые за долгое время расслабился и почти забыл о суетливом и шумном цирке, о бесконечных скитаниях, об отце…  
      Они с Эммой сидели на диванчике перед домом-палаткой и смотрели на закат.  
      — Знаешь, — сказала Эмма, — я сейчас чувствую себя совсем по-другому, не как дома. Там мне было тоскливо, а здесь… здесь я с тобой.  
      Нил улыбнулся и поцеловал её в макушку, затем в щёку. А потом как-то сами собой их губы встретились…  
      Они самозабвенно целовались, и вокруг не было никого, и Эмма потянулась, чтобы расстегнуть комбинезон Нила.  
      Он был её первым мужчиной, и её неопытность, её смущение, неловкие движения — в сочетании со страстностью и ненасытностью, стремлением отдать всю себя, без остатка, — заставляли его терять голову.  
      Утром, ласково покачивая в объятиях крепко спящую на его плече Эмму, Нил подумал, что, кажется, впервые в жизни по-настоящему влюбился.  
  
      Однако в следующей системе их ждал неприятный сюрприз — подпространственный двигатель «Неверленда» забарахлил, а на обычных двигателях далеко не улетишь.  
      — Ничего страшного, — философски заметил Нил, когда они сидели в кафе при мастерской и пили плохонький американо, — можно полетать автостопом.  
      — Это как? — удивилась Эмма, грея руки о пластиковый стаканчик — на ремонтной станции явно экономили на отоплении.  
      — Да легко! Пошли, допьёшь по дороге, — Нил подорвался со своего места и уверенно зашагал в ангар, где многочисленные роботы ползали по «Неверленду», диагностируя, выправляя и подавая сигналы о замене деталей. — Эй! Мы заберём шаттл, покатаемся! — крикнул он старшему механику, стоявшему за пультом.  
      Тот кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, и они зашли на корабль.  
      — А теперь смотри, что мы сделаем, — сказал Нил, когда они отстыковались и вышли на орбиту.  
      Он пощёлкал пультом и вывел в общий эфир картинку с полотенцем — неофициальный символ автостопа.  
      — И это должно сработать? — Эмма плавно скользнула ему на колени.  
      — Увидишь.  
      Нилу отчего-то было безумно радостно открывать ей какие-то новые горизонты, показывать нечто до сих пор неизвестное — пусть даже такую банальную вещь. Возможно, потому что Эмма сама радовалась всему с детской непосредственностью, с чистым восторгом ребёнка, получившего игрушку, которая до сих пор была запретной — или слишком дорогой.  
      Они проездили автостопом несколько месяцев, и Нил уже потерял счёт времени и забыл про календарь — пока к нему не стукнулся Киллиан с вопросом, когда же он всё-таки намерен вернуться. И тогда Нил впервые задумался. Он ничего не ответил отчиму, он сидел и бездумно смотрел на экран шаттла, подобно рыбе-прилипале прицепившегося к неповоротливому «торговцу».  
      Он спрашивал себя — а так ли уж он хочет вернуться на «Сторибрук»?  
      Да, наверное, если бы он вернулся туда с Эммой, отчим принял бы её, и, наверное, пристроил на какую-нибудь несложную работу. Но Нил хотел ввести Эмму как свою жену, а правила запрещали артистам связывать себя узами брака. И если даже для него сделают исключение — труппа возненавидит Эмму. Как раз за то, что она — исключение.  
      И когда минули галактические сутки, он, не давая себе времени на лишние раздумья, отбил ответ:  
      «Я увольняюсь».  
      Киллиан долго молчал, потом отозвался коротким:  
      «В добрый дальний».  
      И это послание внезапно окрылило. Киллиан понял его, понял все метания и сомнения… Нил ураганом ворвался в крохотный спальный отсек, где спала, трогательно подложив под щёку кулачок, Эмма, и плюхнулся на койку рядом с ней.  
      Эмма, конечно, проснулась.  
      — Я останусь с тобой, — вместо «С добрым утром!» сообщил Нил.  
      — Правда? — неверяще прошептала та, и Нил будто воочию увидел её сомнения и страхи.  
      — Правда. Только заберу «Неверленд» из ремонта — и будем свободны, как птицы.  
      И, конечно, потом был радостный визг, и объятия, перешедшие в раздевание на скорость, и это было так хорошо, так правильно…  
      Нил чувствовал, как рвутся нити, связывающие его со «Сторибруком», и ни о чём не жалел.  
      Не жалел.  
      Пока на поисковике верного «Неверленда» не вспыхнуло зелёным входящее сообщение.  
      Кто-то видел в окрестностях Антареса гуманоида, похожего на его отца.  
      Нил уже был возле орбиты небольшой окраинной планетки Туманности Андромеды, где он оставил Эмму. Его рука замерла над кнопкой переключения на торможение — он колебался, не зная, что предпринять.  
      «Я быстро», — наконец решил Нил и вместо тормоза врубил свежеотремонтированный подпространственный двигатель.  
  
      Конечно же, след оказался ложным.  
      Конечно, поиски затянулись надолго — пока Нил в очередной раз не сдался.  
      И — конечно, — когда он вернулся, старенькая хозяйка гостиницы сухо сообщила ему, что выселила юную особу из шестого номера, как только закончилось оплаченное время. Потому что она не фонд помощи бездомным. И куда особа отправилась потом, она не знает — делать ей больше нечего, как следить за всякими потаскушками.  
      И Нил впервые подумал о том, что он почти ничего не знает об Эмме.  
      Нет, он знал её прошлое, её характер, её мысли и устремления, её чувства и мечты. Но у него не было ни её фамилии, ни хоть какого-то адреса.  
      Нил попробовал по своим каналам пробить ДНК — на забытой в каюте расчёске осталось несколько волосков, — но информаторы лишь делали большие глаза и говорили, что с _этим_ они связываться не намерены. И на вопрос, что за такое страшное _это_ , отмалчивались.  
      Ещё полгода спустя Нил вернулся на «Сторибрук».  
      Киллиан предложил ему поработать некоторое время просто эквилибристом, без клоунады, но Нил отказался. И в первый свой выход на арену после долгого перерыва он смеялся.  
      Но больше не смеялся нигде.


	8. Chapter 8

      Коридоры извивались бесконечным зловонным кишечником, и за каждым поворотом чудился исчезающий чёрный хвост уже-не-Регины, но Дэвид упрямо бежал вперёд, не обращая внимания на запотевающий то и дело шлем, который он вновь надел из предосторожности, и даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы предварительно заглянуть за угол.  
       _Эта тварь утащила его внука._  
      Мысль колотилась и колотилась в его мозгу, кажется, входя в унисон с мыслями отстающей на полкорпуса Эммы — если у неё вообще остались какие-либо мысли, кроме: догнать-отнять-убить-покромсать на куски-только бы Генри был жив.  
      Только бы был жив. Остальное неважно.  
      Девица-оборотень и чокнутый мужик тяжело бежали следом. Ну а что им ещё оставалось: их главный, Нил, тю-тю, а возвращаться в одиночку на корабль — довольно болезненный способ самоубийства.  
      Вылетев из-за очередного поворота, Дэвид резко затормозил и, кажется, даже задохнулся.  
      Ещё одно огромное, с уходящим высоко вверх потолком помещение. Склад или что-то такое — судя по остаткам ящиков и контейнеров. Битком набитое мерзкими тварями. Они копошились на полу, они висели на стенах, они скалили пасти с потолка. Они теснились, переползая друг через друга, и их чёрные панцири издавали противный шелестящий звук. Будто открыл кладовку — а там в контейнере с мукой полным-полно жуков. И так мерзко, что хочется тут же захлопнуть крышку и никогда больше в кладовую не заходить. Но надо что-то делать — вооружаться перчатками и ядом, выгребать вяло шевелящуюся издыхающую массу и дезинфицировать, дезинфицировать, дезинфицировать…  
      И посреди этого всего торжествующе застыла Регина, сжимая в лапах небольшое тельце. Так высоко над землей…  
      — Генри!!! — Эмма едва не выбежала в самый центр помещения, прямо к Регине, но Дэвид успел ухватить её за руку.  
      Услышав знакомый голос, фигурка в руках чудовища встрепенулась и заколотила по твёрдому хитину.  
      — Отпусти меня, слышишь!  
      И словно сердце наконец заработало в полную силу — живой.  
      Дэвид сделал остальным знак замереть в проходе:  
      — Вперед не лезть, эти твари прыгают, как сволочи, поливайте всех огнём, прикройте меня, я попробую подобраться поближе. Только в эту суку не стреляйте, а то Генри заденете, — велел он группе.  
      Эмма кивнула и тут же начала стрелять. Через секунду к ней присоединились циркачи. Дэвид вознёс короткую молитву Тителитури, покровителю всех воров и мошенников, чтобы долгие годы покоя не сказались на его способностях именно сейчас, примерился — и рванул вперёд.  
      Мир привычно замедлился, время распласталось на множество тонких ломтей, будто взрезанное серебристым металлопластиком скафандра, твари впустую щёлкали челюстями, каждый раз опаздывая на бесконечно долгую долю секунды, едкие зелёные капли взлетали вверх пародией на фейерверк, а огромная тень становилась всё ближе и ближе…  
      Дэвид уже почти, уже почти… прямо над ним возвышалось мягкое брюхо…  
      — Так-так-так, опять чужие на моем корабле.  
      И их накрыло звуком.  
  
      Когда Дэвид очнулся, в ушах стоял звон. Он потряс головой, но звон никуда не ушел, назойливо всверливаясь прямо в мозг.  
      — Папа, ты как? — услышал он будто издалека и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Огляделся. Они — все они — были поставлены на колени вдоль стены; оружие громоздилось неподалеку. И твари, как часовые, стояли по бокам и ничего не делали. Сторожили.  
      — Я нормально, — успокаивающе прошептал Дэвид.  
      — Я смотрю, вы тут здорово развлеклись без меня, — снова послышался незнакомый голос, и он наконец увидел его обладательницу.  
      Обычная женщина, гуманоид, стояла среди монстров, с собственническим видом положив одному из них руку на холку. Пожалуй, единственное, что её объединяло с тварями, — это голова, вернее, шлем, слепленный точно по образу и подобию черепа последних.  
      — Ты кто? — прохрипел Дэвид, забыв о том, что микрофон его шлема настроен на внутреннюю связь.  
      — Папа, пока ты был в отключке, она ими управляла, — сказала Эмма. — Думаю, она не лгала, когда говорила, что это её корабль.  
      — Где Генри?  
      — Я… — Эмма запнулась, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не всхлипнуть, — я его не видела. Но рядом с Региной его нет.  
      «Может, он под её тушей», — закончил про себя Дэвид невысказанное дочерью опасение и сглотнул. Он обшаривал глазами склад, надеясь увидеть Генри — и молясь о том, чтобы не увидеть то, что от него могло остаться. И вдруг заметил в дальней стене тёмный прямоугольник — почти у самого пола. Вентиляционное отверстие. Губы Дэвида помимо воли растянула улыбка — всё-таки Генри пошёл в их породу.  
      — Эмма, посмотри на противоположную стену, левее, — сказал он и улыбнулся ещё шире, когда услышал вздох, в котором удивления мешалось с облегчением.  
      — Нолан нигде не пропадёт, — прошептала Эмма со смешком. — Надеюсь, ему хватит ума доползти до «Очаровательного», пока твари заняты здесь.  
      Тем временем таинственная женщина приблизилась к скорчившейся в углу Регине.  
      — Ба, неужели мой любимый Румпи завёл-таки себе матку? — насмешливо протянула незнакомка и легонько пнула распластавшуюся на полу членистую лапищу. — Молодец, не ожидала.  
      Регина тяжело заворочалась, поднимаясь.  
      — Ну-ка, кто тут у нас… — женщина умолкла, будто её выключили. И — после долгой, бесконечно долгой паузы, — Регина?  
      — Здравствуй, мама, — прошипела матка.

 

* * *

      Регина привыкла всего добиваться сама.  
      С тех самых пор, как в двенадцать лет сбежала из дома, страшась перспективы быть насильно выданной замуж за какого-то престарелого толстосума, которого ей присмотрела матушка.  
      С тех самых пор, как её, озлобленного на весь свет зверёныша, нашёл странный галактоид, называвший себя Тителитури, и вытащил с самого дна, из нищеты и беспросветности убогого шахтёрского городишки на забытом всеми богами астероиде. Это была всего лишь голограмма, и сперва Регина думала, что он — продолжение галлюцинаций, которые в изобилии рисовал её одурманенный наркотиками разум. Но всё равно пошла с ним — потому что лучше уйти за собственной безумной выдумкой, чем оставаться там, где она была.  
      С тех самых пор, как она послала Тителитури ко всем чертям — как только поняла, что им двигало отнюдь не милосердие, когда он обучал её разным премудростям, заставлял вспомнить привитые когда-то манеры и превратил чумазую замухрышку в роскошную женщину. И как же она смеялась, когда в итоге очутилась на «Сторибруке» — именно там, где её хотел видеть наставник.  
      Но, как бы то ни было, Регина была благодарна им — и матери, и нищете, и Тителитури — за то, кем она стала.  
      И потому, пустившись в свободное плавание, она без тени сомнения направилась на поиски преданного когда-то учителя. Чтобы теперь говорить с ним на равных. О, она не тратила время зря: собирая по крупицам факты и сопоставляя их, Регина поняла, что во власти Тителитури находятся поистине безграничные ресурсы. Дело оставалось за малым — найти крейсер «Тёмный», получить хотя бы часть его возможностей и отомстить. Джонсу, этому тупому инсектоиду, Белоснежке… хотя та уже была наказана. А если Тителитури так хочет Нила — будет ему Нил, его Регина убивать не станет.  
      Грэм путался под ногами и ныл, и Регина уже жалела, что позвала его с собой, но когда на экране появилось чёрное пятно, это стало неважным.  
      Цель была близка.  
  
      Узкие коридоры, отвратительные ксеноморфы — Регина упорно шла вперёд. Переборки раскалились от пламени, что лилось с её ладоней, и, кажется, уроды осознали наконец, что с ней лучше не связываться, потому что попрятались по своим норам. Грэм остался где-то позади, но Регину мало волновала его судьба. Для её планов он был не нужен.  
      Вот и машинное отделение.  
      Она вошла туда, как королева в тронный зал.  
      — Здравствуй, Тителитури, — вкрадчиво сказала она. Смутная фигура за одним из пультов вздрогнула. — Только прошу, не делай вид, что ты не видел меня — я насчитала не меньше двух десятков камер.  
      Фигура качнулась, отодвинулась от пульта, и вскоре к Регине приблизился чудовищный гибрид. Он встал так близко, что она чувствовала его запах — совершенно особый, густой, забивающий ноздри и лёгкие, — но не отшатнулась. Запретила себе отшатываться.  
      — Итак, ты пришла, — мягко проговорил он и поднял руку, коснулся её лица с вызывающей дрожь ледяной нежностью. — Зачем?  
      — Хочу стать такой же могущественной, как ты, — прошептала Регина.  
      Тителитури запрокинул голову и расхохотался — неприятным клокочущим смехом.  
      — _Такой, как я?_ — переспросил он, отсмеявшись. — Ты уверена?  
      — Полностью. И — на случай, если ты вдруг решишь отказаться, — на «Сторибруке» я оставила бомбу, которая взорвётся по моему желанию. Или если моё сердце перестанет биться. — Регина посмотрела на чудовище с нескрываемым торжеством. Свершилось! Ученица переиграла своего учителя!  
      — Вижу, я действительно многому тебя научил, — Тителитури разглядывал её, как какую-нибудь статую или картину в музее. — Но, знаешь, одного ты не учла…  
      Регина нахмурилась, почувствовав подвох:  
      — И чего же?  
      — Всякое могущество имеет свою цену, — тонкие губы растянула злая усмешка.  
  
      Она не знала, что было больнее — жуткая пародия на совокупление или судороги, выламывавшие её изменяющееся тело. Но с каждым биением сердца Регина чувствовала, как в неё вливается невероятная сила, как течёт по венам энергия, и это искупало всё.  
      Когда превращение закончилось, она поняла, что упирается головой в потолок, а маленькая фигурка Тителитури осталась далеко внизу.  
      — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты поначалу отказывался поделиться этим со мной, — прошипела она, медленно поворачивая перед собой когтистую лапу. Лишиться столь лелеемой прежде красоты было неприятно, но власть стоила и большего. Она начнёт с цирка. А после наведается к матери. А потом…  
      — А я не отказывался, — ворвался в её мечты насмешливый голос.  
      — Что? — не поняла Регина.  
      — Мне как раз нужна была матка, — хихикнул Тителитури, — и ты очень удачно подвернулась.  
      — Матка…  
      Регина замерла, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Где-то в животе крутило и распирало… пока с мерзким чавкающим звуком не прорвалось наружу. Она с ужасом смотрела на свое тело, на раздувшийся до немыслимых размеров белесый яйцеклад, почти касавшийся пола.  
      — Ах ты!.. — задохнулась она и замахнулась когтистой лапой. Тело пронзила острая боль — яйца начали хаотично метаться, растягивая стенки яйцеклада почти до полной прозрачности.  
      — Ц-ц-ц, детки не любят, когда мамочка с папочкой ссорятся, — Тителитури погрозил ей пальцем. — Советую спуститься в нижний отсек, там теплее, и они быстрее вылупятся. А потом приходи за новой порцией, — и он расхохотался как-то совсем безумно.  
      — И не подумаю! — зарычала Регина, круто разворачиваясь и с трудом протискиваясь в проход — благо, панцирь оказался достаточно гладким и гибким.  
      — Тебе и не придётся… — донеслось ей вслед.

 

* * *

      — И ты сбежала от меня, чтобы попасть сюда? — с искренним удивлением спросила Кора. — Чтобы стать _этим_? — в её голосе сквозило презрение. — Я думала, ты умнее.  
      И Регина не выдержала.  
      Она пережила так много, у неё были планы — но вот она, запертая на этом проклятом крейсере, живой инкубатор, а её мать стоит перед ней, и эти твари слушаются её. Повинуются ей.  
      — Как? — глухо спросила она, чтобы отвлечь внимание Коры.  
      Чтобы та не увидела, как к ней осторожно приближается увенчанный копьевидным отростком хвост.  
      Кора с довольным видом постучала пальцем по шлему.  
      — Отличная вещь, милочка. Знаешь, очень полезно иногда грабить заброшенные города на незарегистрированных планетах — конечно, если перед этим хорошенько покопаться в информационных базах. Ты, я вижу, тоже кое-что разузнала, но далеко не всё. Какая глупость — просить у Румпельштильцхена поделиться силой, когда можно получить власть над ним. Над ним — и его потомством. _Над всеми._  
      — Над всеми ли? — прошептала Регина.  
      Часть её, чужая, отвратительная часть, сопротивлялась, не желая причинять вред хозяйке. Настоящей королеве. Но та часть, которая осталась гуманоидной, в которой была ДНК Коры, — она сама была королевой.  
      Хвост со свистом рассёк воздух и снёс Коре голову вместе со шлемом.  
      Та со стуком прокатилась по полу и застыла на боку. Бледное лицо сохранило надменное выражение, и только забрызгавшая его кровь смотрелась пародией на веснушки. Обезглавленное тело рухнуло на колени, затем медленно, с почти балетной грацией завалилось вперёд.  
      — Нет! — отчаянно крикнул выбежавший из бокового коридора в компании Нила, Августа и Белль, почему-то сменившей скафандр на мужской комбинезон размера на три больше, чем надо, незнакомый седой мужчина в каких-то лохмотьях — Что ты наделала, идиотка?!  
      Регина вдруг с удивлением узнала в нём Тителитури — или Румпельштильцхена, как его назвала мать.  
      — Освободила всех нас, — ответила она.  
      Румпельштильцхен покачал головой:  
      — Нет, ты освободила _их_.  
      Только тут Регина заметила, что ксеноморфы, прежде неподвижные, как вышколенные солдаты, зашевелились и начали спускаться со стен, приближаясь к мёртвому телу Коры, окружая её. Их хвосты били по бокам, пасти щёлкали, из них вырывалось яростное шипение.  
      И вдруг твари разом набросились на труп. Они дрались друг с другом за каждый кусок, рвали его на части — словно мстили за то, что она осмелилась подчинить их. Минута — и всё было кончено, на полу осталось лишь кровавое пятно, от которого расходились следы.  
      А потом ксеноморфы развернулись к Регине.  
      Потому что в ней тоже была ДНК их королевы.  
  
      Сбившиеся в проходе люди с ужасом смотрели, как чудовища расправляются с Региной. Она яростно отбивалась, но их было слишком много.  
      — Ну что, — прервал молчание Дэвид, — похоже, секрет яда мы так и не узнаем. Надо возвращаться. Пока эти твари заняты…  
      — Нет, мы должны ей помочь! — вдруг вскрикнул Грэм.  
      — Ты точно тут ёбнулся, — раздраженно бросил Дэвид. — Она нас всех чуть не угробила.  
      — Она убила Арчи, — тихо сказала Руби.  
      — Да пошли вы!  
      И Грэм побежал прямо к облепленной монстрами Регине. Руби дернулась следом.  
      — Не вздумай, — Нил поймал её за локоть.  
      Она зарычала, оскалив зубы, и резким движением высвободила руку. За это время Грэм успел подобраться совсем близко, и в этот момент Регина страшно закричала. Кровь её «детей» пробралась сквозь щели в её панцире и начала разъедать внутренности. Гигантская туша забилась, со смачным хрустом оторвалось брюхо — и почти сразу же скрылось под горой тел, панцирь на груди лопнул, выпуская наружу подобия ребер…  
      Прямо перед Грэмом на пол упал всё ещё сокращающийся окровавленный кусок плоти. Он зачем-то поднял его и потянулся за рюкзаком. Его остановило шипение — похоже, одной из тварей не понравилось, что у неё отбирают добычу. К ней присоединилась еще одна. И ещё.  
      — Грэм! — Руби в два прыжка преодолела расстояние между ними и загородила его собой.  
      И Грэм будто очнулся:  
      — Руби? — он завертел головой, точно пытаясь понять, где он.  
      Но она не ответила: пригнув голову, Руби плавно переступала с ноги на ногу, её уши были прижаты к голове, шерсть стояла дыбом, а с губ слетало угрожающее рычание.  
      Твари отступили на шаг и замотали уродливыми головами, явно безуспешно стараясь стряхнуть её телепатические путы. Но к ним присоединялись всё новые и новые, и у Руби по вискам тёк пот…  
      Грэм медленно отступал, не сводя с неё глаз, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Его тут же грубо рванул к себе Нил.  
      — Она погибнет из-за тебя, ты понял?! — рявкнул он.  
      В дальнем конце коридора, возле которого собралась группа, послышался всплеск, словно упало что-то тяжёлое. Все как по команде повернули головы, а Август врубил нагрудный фонарь.  
      Там стоял Генри — перепачканный, но на вид вполне невредимый.  
      — Да валите уже отсюда! — крикнула Руби.  
      И они свалили.  
      Грэм, бежавший последним, всё-таки обернулся напоследок — чтобы увидеть, как Руби смотрит на него и улыбается, будто прощаясь. А потом закрывает глаза.  
  
      Они едва ли преодолели половину пути до шлюза, когда корабль снова затрясло, а коридоры огласил пронзительный звук сирены.  
      — Что это за херня?! — спросил Нил у отца, силясь перекричать вой.  
      — Запустился механизм самоуничтожения, — задыхаясь от бега, пояснил Румпельштильцхен. — «Тёмный» лишился всех хозяев, а поскольку это военный крейсер, то…  
      — И чем это грозит? Мы успеем добежать до моего корабля? — Дэвид, не сбавляя ходу, подхватил Генри, который уже начал уставать.  
      — Успеем, но это бессмысленно — когда взрывы доберутся до арсенала, до уничтожителя планет, начнётся гравитационный коллапс, который очень быстро приведет к сингулярности и…  
      — Чёрной дыре, — почти беззвучно закончил Нил.  
      — Это ещё не всё… — добавил Румпельштильцхен, — Регина оставила на «Сторибруке» бомбу, которая срабатывает при остановке её сердца… А ионные глушители «Тёмного» уже отключились.  
      — Сердце всё ещё бьётся, — вдруг с удивлением произнёс Грэм, трогая рюкзак.  
      — Тогда есть шанс. Лишь бы хватило времени. — Румпельштильцхен резко остановился. — Погодите! Как же я сразу не подумал… За мной!  
      Он свернул в боковой проход, кончавшийся тупиком. Здесь тоже была решётка вентиляции. Румпельштильцхен быстро набрал код на висевшем рядом с ней коробе и вытащил планшет.  
      — Вот, смотрите — здесь план всех воздуховодных ходов. Этот, — он ткнул пальцем, — выведет вас к докам. Ксеноморфы обычно туда не суются.  
      — Почему нас? — спросил Нил. — А ты?  
      — А я пойду в рубку и попробую остановить самоуничтожение. Или хотя бы отсрочить, — ответил Румпельштильцхен.  
      — Я с тобой, — тут же сказал Нил — ему категорически не понравился тон отца. И то, как он отвёл взгляд.  
      — И я, — заявила Белль.  
      — Нет! — почти одновременно воскликнули Нил и Румпельштильцхен.  
      — А вы остановите меня, — Белль упрямо сощурилась, — я тебя не брошу, Румпельштильцхен.  
      Нил вопросительно глянул на отца. Тот задумчиво кивнул.  
      — Так, с этим разобрались, — Дэвид в нетерпении оглядывался на коридор, из которого они пришли, — оттуда уже доносился знакомый звук. Твари опомнились и бросились в погоню. — Мы вас подождём, но не больше пяти минут, потом улетаем.  
      Они сняли решётку и залезли внутрь. Август наскоро приварил её обратно в слабой надежде, что это хоть немного задержит преследователей.  
      Дойдя до центрального ствола воздуховода, группа разделилась.  
  
      Румпельштильцхен бежал, не глядя по сторонам, точно ведомый чутьём.  
      «Ну да, — подумал Нил, — он столько времени провел на крейсере, что должен был наизусть выучить все его узлы».  
      Наконец отец остановился перед очередным люком.  
      — Здесь.  
      Нил ногой вышиб решётку.  
      При виде знакомого кресла Белль судорожно втянула воздух. Тогда, одурманенная болью и шоком, она не заметила, что оно тоже увито слизистыми тяжами, колышущимися, будто живые.  
      — Надо убрать эту заразу, — сказал Румпельштильцхен и посмотрел на Белль. — Прости, что приходится просить тебя об этом…  
      — Ничего, — Белль глубоко вздохнула, — я справлюсь.  
      Она села в кресло, стараясь как можно быстрее настроиться, пробудить свою силу… тяжи задергались, стремясь убраться от жалящего тепла, и наконец полностью освободили кресло, попрятавшись по углам рубки.  
      Белль встала, её повело, и Нил едва успел её подхватить.  
      — Отлично! — Румпельштильцхен поспешно занял её место. — Надеюсь, «Тёмный» ещё не забыл прежнего хозяина. Сейчас попробую перекрыть часть отсеков силовыми полями и убедить систему, что произошла ошибка и не надо ничего уничтожать. Вряд ли получится, но пока она будет занята самопроверкой, процесс замедлится.  
      — Погоди… — тихо проговорила Белль, роясь в памяти. Перестав туманить рассудок, полученный когда-то массив информации, тем не менее, никуда не делся. — Чтобы заставить систему работать, ты должен оставаться тут до конца. До самого конца…  
      — В каком смысле? — насторожился Нил, хотя, кажется, уже знал ответ.  
      И он его не устраивал.  
      — Я должен, — сказал Румпельштильцхен. — Чтобы хоть кто-то выжил, я должен остаться.  
      — Но так нечестно! — топнула ногой Белль, — я вернулась, я спасла тебя… Всё должно кончиться хорошо.  
      — Если бы не чёртов генератор, — Румпельштильцхен дёрнулся, будто хотел коснуться её — но передумал, — я бы помог тебе улететь тогда. Я подготовил шлюпку, «солдаты» принесли туда провиант, все карты были закачены, маршрут проложен… Я просто не успел.  
      Нил заметил, как в глазах отца блеснули слёзы, и отвернулся. Ему и так было неловко — будто он присутствовал при чём-то слишком интимном, не предназначенном для чужих ушей.  
      Но отец сам позвал его:  
      — Бей… Побудь со мной немного.  
      Нил опустился на пол и уткнулся лицом в колени отца. Ничего не говоря, ничего, лишь обнимая его ноги, сжимая крепче — и понимая, что отец снова уходит, снова оставляет его одного.  
      Когда по его волосам почти неощутимым касанием прошлась рука, Нил закусил губу.  
      — Вам пора, — тихо сказал Румпельштильцхен.  
      — Я могу остаться вместо тебя, — предложил Нил, подняв голову.  
      — Не можешь. Система тебя не знает. Идите, идите. — Румпельштильцхен поднял руки и взялся за опутанный проводами шлем.  
      — Нет! — Белль кинулась вперёд, но Нил, успев заметить умоляющий взгляд отца, перехватил её за талию.  
      — Позаботься о ней, пожалуйста, — попросил отец, а Нил почему-то услышал «Прощай».  
      Преодолевая слабое сопротивление, Нил потащил Белль к выходу из рубки.  
      — Папа, — одними губами выдохнул он — и двери закрылись.


	9. Chapter 9

      Группа преодолела почти половину пути, когда их догнал Нил, практически несший на себе Белль.  
      — А где этот… местный? — удивился Нолан.  
      — Отстал, — коротко ответил Нил.  
      Переспрашивать его не стали.  
      Перед очередной развилкой Нолан притормозил, внимательно разглядывая схему на планшете.  
      — Нихрена не пойму, налево или направо. Только заблудиться…  
      Август предостерегающе вскинул руку:  
      — Я что-то слышу.  
      И все прислушались, пытаясь хоть что-то уловить сквозь завывания сирены.  
      — Опять они, — прошептала Эмма.  
      Похоже было, что отец не смог полностью всё перекрыть, — или твари где-то прорвались. Или что-то сломалось. Да какая разница!  
      — Мы не успеем, — Нил посмотрел на Нолана в упор. — Кто-то должен остаться и прикрыть отход остальных.  
      Тот кивнул:  
      — Мы прикроем, а Август пусть ведёт остальных к докам. У Эммы есть доступ к управлению «Очаровательным». Чёрт, оружия мало!  
      Большая часть оружия, действительно, осталась на складе — оно лежало в опасной близости от этих… ксеноморфов, и никто не рискнул его забрать.  
      — Я могу прикрывать в одиночку, — сказал вдруг Август, и Нил в изумлении обернулся к нему. В чём Августу нельзя было отказать — так это в здоровом эгоизме, и чтобы он по своей воле вызвался на подобное… — У меня есть силовое поле, — пояснил андроид, — и ядерный генератор.  
      — Это же самоубийство! — не сдержался Нил.  
      Август криво ухмыльнулся:  
      — Всё равно после того, как крейсер взорвётся, мне останется жить пара недель, не больше. Тот… отставший мужик раз в месяц посылал мне программное обновление, без которого я стану обычной железякой.  
      — Ты… ты знал моего отца? — Нил потерял дар речи.  
      — Долгая история, — отмахнулся Август.  
      — Ну так мы бежим уже или нет?! — рявкнул Нолан — Ходу, ходу!  
      — Вам налево, — на всякий случай показал Август.  
      Группа вновь сорвалась в бег. Только Нила андроид в последний момент ухватил за руку.  
      — Прости меня, — быстро проговорил он, — это я послал тебе тогда у Андромеды ложное сообщение об отце…  
      — Что… Зачем? — у Нила уже голова шла кругом от открытий сегодняшнего дня.  
      — Затем. Не хотел, чтобы ты уходил… — Август внезапно притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы. А потом с силой толкнул в сторону левого прохода. — Давай, догоняй своих! Я уже слышу — твари совсем рядом!  
      Нил в каком-то ступоре развернулся и побежал. Ноги сами несли его вперёд, а мозг отказывался верить в услышанное. Он автоматически провёл пальцами по губам. Надо же… Август.  
  
      Август Бут стоял, крепко расставив ноги и приняв боевую форму. Когда в свете фонаря замелькали приближающиеся хвостатые тени, он врубил поле. Он не чувствовал страха — только азарт и радость от того, что наконец-то сказал правду.  
      — Ну что, уважаемая публика, — начал Август звучным голосом, наблюдая, как твари налезают друг на друга, давятся, пытаясь пробить невидимую стену, — только сегодня и только для вас — Август Бут, самый быстрый андроид-трансформер в трёх галактиках!  
      Он подождал ещё немного, пока пространство за полем не стало абсолютно чёрным от набившихся тел, и запустил программу увеличения нагрузки на генератор. Его корпус завибрировал, неприятно отдаваясь в нервной сети; кожух генератора стал нагреваться… По мере роста вибрации нервные волокна постепенно начали рваться. Первыми отказали ноги, потом онемение перешло на руки — и одновременно истошно замигали перед глазами красные вспышки, сигнализирующие о критическом перегреве. Секунда — и перестала слушаться шея.  
      Силовое поле отключилось, и на Августа хлынула чёрная масса. Но визг сирены уже перешёл в ультразвук, и в генераторе запустился распад.  
      Перед самым взрывом, когда лицо начало застывать посмертной маской, Август успел прошептать:  
      — Антре, господа.  
  
      В доке было пусто. Ни одной твари.  
      Нолан быстро разблокировал шлюз и, первым зайдя на «Очаровательный», тут же бросился в рубку, чтобы запустить отстыковку. Нил вошёл последним. Изрядно поредевшая десантная группа сгрудилась позади кресла пилота. Белль тихо плакала, Грэм задумчиво поглаживал свой рюкзак…  
      Нил порывисто обнял Эмму и Генри.  
      — Я никогда вас не брошу, — пообещал он. — Никогда.  
      И они не оттолкнули его, лишь прижались теснее.  
      — Верю, — ответила Эмма, и Нил едва заметно улыбнулся — когда-то она всерьёз говорила, что у неё внутри — встроенный детектор лжи.  
      — «Очаровательный» вызывает «Сторибрук». «Сторибрук», ответьте! — сказал Нолан, переключаясь на внешнюю связь.  
      Сквозь помехи прорвался голос Джефферсона:  
      — «Сторибрук» на связи, докладывайте.  
      — Вылетаем, — коротко ответил Нолан и перевёл корабль в режим полета.  
  
      Джонс ошарашенно оглядывал десант. Из его людей вернулась только половина!  
      — И как это понимать? — спросил он, на всякий случай делая Джефферсону знак быть начеку.  
      Первым очнулся Грэм.  
      — Вот это! — заорал он, потрясая рюкзаком. — Это надо срочно к Вейлу, чтобы не остановилось!  
      Джонс перевёл взгляд на Нила, ожидая более внятных объяснений.  
      — Это сердце Регины, — сухо сказал тот. — Она оставила на корабле бомбу, которая срабатывает при остановке сердца, и не спрашивай, как ей удалось. Но это не самое весёлое…  
      — Правда? — съехидничал Джонс, — а я думал уже, что животики надорву.  
      — Крейсер в любую минуту может взорваться, и тогда нас всех затянет в чёрную дыру, — продолжил Нил, не обращая внимания на подколки.  
      — Та-ак… — разум капитана лихорадочно заработал, — Грэм — тахионом к Вейлу! Нил, Джеффи — со мной на мостик! Остальные…  
      — Мы на мостик! — ответил за всех Нолан.  
      — Будете путаться под ногами, — бросил Джонс на ходу, уже на полпути к турболифту.  
      — Я пилот СЭ-класса, — сообщил Нолан.  
      Джонс оглянулся:  
      — Тителитури с вами! Будешь вторым.  
      В лифте он скептически покосился на Белль, но промолчал. В конце концов, уже не до пререканий.  
      На мостике Нил и Нолан сразу же скользнули в кресла пилотов и принялись колдовать над пультом управления, пробуждая к жизни многочисленные тёплые огоньки, Джефферсон устремился к навигационному пульту: его пальцы запорхали по кнопкам, восстанавливая связь между «Сторибруком» и «Очаровательным», чтобы воспользоваться картами последнего. Сам Джонс, не тратя время на переходники, принял естественную форму и едва ли не полностью влез в центральный пульт.  
      Все системы корабля пришли в движение — двигатели, щиты, связь, навигация. Он был похож на пса, готового по свисту хозяина сорваться в бег. Информатор объявил красную тревогу, призывая членов экипажа занять свои места.  
      — Жалко, что мы так и не узнали про яд, которым отравили бабушку, — пробормотал мальчишка, который вместе с матерью стоял в углу мостика.  
      — Я знаю, что это за яд, — вдруг сказала Белль, — и знаю, как её вылечить.  
      Её голос был чист и звонок, будто она и не плакала вовсе.  
      Нолан развернулся вместе с креслом:  
      — Это правда? Чёрт побери, девочка, если ты вылечишь Мэри Маргарет…  
      — Я вылечу Белоснежку, — перебила его Белль, — если ты спасёшь Румпельштильцхена.  
      — Румпель-кого? — Джонс даже высунулся из пульта.  
      — Того мужика в лохмотьях? Он же погиб, — растерялся Нолан.  
      Белль помотала головой:  
      — Он в рубке крейсера, не даёт ему взорваться. Пусть Джефферсон его вытащит, тогда я вылечу твою жену.  
      — Э, нет, я на такое не подписывался, — сразу запротестовал Джефферсон. — Прыгать во время взрыва — полнейшее безумие, а судя по тому, что я услышал, взрыв будет точно.  
      — Я заплачу… — начал было Нолан.  
      — Нахрена мне деньги на том свете? — засмеялся Джефферсон. — Я делал такое один раз в жизни, и мне вот ни разу не понравилось.  
      — Джеффи, это мой отец, — тихо сказал Нил, тоже разворачивая кресло. — Если… если ты можешь — спаси его.  
      Джонс от услышанного выпал из пульта полностью. Он подлетел к Нилу и, приняв человеческую форму, внимательно на него посмотрел. Очень внимательно.  
      — Ты же всю жизнь его ненавидел…  
      Нил вернул ему взгляд.  
      — Я был не прав.  
      И эти четыре коротких слова были до краёв наполнены такой болью, виной — и чем-то неуловимым, что, наверное, называется у гуманоидов последней надеждой, — что Джонс оглянулся на Джефферсона и просто спросил:  
      — Сможешь?  
  
      Они держали «Сторибрук» в узде до последнего, хотя корабль, казалось, сам рвался улететь прочь от смертельной опасности. От того, что грозило гибелью не только команде, но и ему самому.  
      Нил напряжённо всматривался в главный экран, ловя малейшие изменения, его побелевшие пальцы судорожно сжимали край пульта. Нолан был внешне абсолютно спокоен — он следил за мониторами и датчиками, время от времени нажимая на кнопки, — но Джонс уже успел понять, насколько это спокойствие показное. И непрочное. Он глянул на Белль. Та стояла с закрытыми глазами и казалась чем-то неживым.  
      На мостике было тихо. Ни разговоров, ни вздохов.  
      Наконец изображение крейсера на экране будто вспухло, разрываемое изнутри, покрылось сеткой трещин, очерченных бело-жёлтым ослепительным светом, — и в ту же секунду прямо перед Белль воздух исказился, закручиваясь в телепортационную воронку.  
      На пол упали двое.  
      И тут же, не давая перевести дух, мостик огласил дикий вопль.  
      Кричал незнакомый гуманоид в рваном комбинезоне, — держась за правую ногу, из которой буквально хлестала кровь. Эхом вскрикнула Белль, бросаясь к нему.  
      — Всё, улетаем! Двигатели на полную! — рявкнул Джонс. — Медотсек! Вейл — живо сюда!  
      «Сторибрук» содрогнулся, и крейсер начал удаляться. Побыстрее бы…  
      — Чтобы я ещё хоть раз… — проворчал Джефферсон водружая шляпу обратно на голову и занимая своё место. — И ведь ни слова благодарности…  
      — Я твой должник по гроб жизни, — тут же откликнулся Нил.  
      «Тёмный» разрушался с неторопливой величественностью, раскрываясь, точно бутон диковинного цветка, сминая пространство и время вокруг себя…  
      Примчавшийся Вейл хлопотал вокруг раненого, ему вторило успокаивающее бормотание Белль и оставшейся части семейства Ноланов, а Джонс с возрастающей тревогой вглядывался в показания приборов. Похоже, гравитационное поле образующейся чёрной дыры сумело зацепить «Сторибрук» — и теперь неумолимо затягивало его.  
      — Плохи дела, — заметил Джефферсон, не отрывая взгляда от своего пульта. — Нам не хватит мощности, чтобы вырваться.  
      — Сам вижу, — отмахнулся Джонс. Он знал, что можно сделать… попробовать сделать. — Джеффи, ты за главного, я — в двигательный отсек.  
      И ринулся вниз через переборки.  
  
      Оказавшись в самом сердце корабля, Джонс остановился.  
      Перед ним, запертая в клетке силового поля, бесновалась обжигающая даже с виду энергия. Она плескалась и бурлила, ища выход, не находя его и от злости пожирая саму себя.  
      И туда он должен был войти.  
      Если ничего не получится, он даже не узнает, не поймёт, что произошло. Но и если удастся спасти «Сторибрук» — вполне может статься, что для всех, кроме себя самого. Энергия подпространственного двигателя разорвёт оболочку элементаля и сожрёт его.  
      Киллиан мысленно усмехнулся, подбадривая себя. В конце концов, может, это не так уж и страшно — стать частью корабля. Они и так уже почти единое целое.  
      Он вытянул отросток и погладил гладкую поверхность поля, точно успокаивая бушующий внутри ураган.  
      «Ничего, милая, — послал телепатический сигнал Киллиан — несмотря на название, он всегда считал свой корабль женщиной, страстной и неукротимой, — мы справимся, правда? Как всегда».  
      И, проткнув тонкой энергетической иглой защиту, капитан без раздумий скользнул в образовавшееся отверстие.  
      Поле колыхнулось, затянуло пробоину и вновь застыло.  
  
      — Давай, детка, давай, — шептал Джефферсон, — сделай папочке приятно.  
      Пульты сходили с ума, данные сменялись с немыслимой скоростью, «Сторибрук» мотало из стороны в сторону, неотвратимо снося к чёрной дыре.  
      — Скачок энергии, — внезапно объявил компьютер. — Увеличение мощности двигателей на десять точка три шесть четыре тысячных процента.  
      — Вот сукин сын! — невольно восхитился Джефферсон дерзости — или безумию — капитана.  
      Нил и Дэвид исполняли на своих пультах нечто, сходное с импровизацией пианистов-виртуозов. Повинуясь их командам, корабль рвался прочь из ловушки.  
      Ещё… ещё… ещё…  
      — Перехожу в режим подпространственного скачка, — сообщила система. — Пять, четыре, три, два, один. Старт!  
      Миг — и зияющая пасть чёрной дыры исчезла с большого экрана.  
      — Да! — Нил выбросил кулак вверх.  
      На мостике воцарилась радостная суматоха: все разом громко заговорили, смеясь, и обнимаясь, и едва не плача от облегчения. Только Джефферсон нервно смотрел на часы и постукивал ногой по полу. Если Киллиан не появится в течение ближайших минут…  
      — Не скучал тут без меня? — насмешливо спросил капитан, появляясь из дверей турболифта, будто чертик из табакерки.  
      Джефферсон ответил ему молчаливой улыбкой. Он знал, чего стоило элементалю их спасение. И был уверен — в следующие несколько месяцев Киллиан Джонс будет безвылазно сидеть в материальной форме. Полуослепшим, полуоглохшим, полу…  
      Просто человеком.  
  
      Медотсек был переполнен.  
      Румпельштильцхен лежал на койке, и Белль не отходила от него ни на шаг.  
      — Док, скажи честно — нога восстановится? — она подняла глаза на Вейла, заканчивавшего обрабатывать рану.  
      Тот пожал плечами:  
      — Это же телепортационное расщепление, тут никогда нельзя знать наверняка. У меня рука не восстановилась. — Белль вздрогнула, невольно переведя взгляд на его скрытую перчаткой руку. Мёртвую. — Но это наихудший вариант, — поспешил успокоить её доктор.  
      — Белль, — позвал Нолан, — ты обещала.  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Она подошла к открытой криокамере и положила ладонь Белоснежке на грудь. От её пальцев поползли ручейки энергии. Они рыскали повсюду, отыскивая и растворяя опутавшие тело женщины чёрные тяжи, пока не уничтожили все до единого. Белоснежка захрипела, выгнулась, сделала глубокий вдох — и открыла глаза.  
      — Дэвид… — она протянула руки к мужу.  
      Тот замер, точно не решаясь прикоснуться, обнять, поверить, что Мэри Маргарет здорова, что она его вспомнила… качнулся вперёд и стиснул её в объятиях.  
      — Как ты узнала, что это был за яд? — спросила Эмма у Белль, с радостью глядя на родителей. — И главное — как смогла его убрать?  
      — Всегда знала. И всегда могла. С самого начала, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила Белль.  
      — Что? — тупо переспросила Эмма, силясь поверить своим ушам.  
      — Что? — повторил, медленно поворачиваясь, Дэвид Нолан.  
      — Всегда знала. Но мне нужно было попасть на «Тёмный», а иначе вы бы не стали искать Регину и не нашли _его_. Мне даже пришлось стереть навигационные карты «Сторибрука», чтобы вы взяли нас с собой. — И Белль улыбнулась.  
      — Ах ты, дрянь! — взревел Дэвид, впадая в ярость.  
      Эмма не успела остановить его, Нила он попросту отшвырнул в сторону…  
      Раздался треск рвущейся материи — и между Белль и несущимся на неё Ноланом по полу хлестнул чёрный гребенчатый хвост с острым концом.  
      — Не смей! — прошипел Румпельштильцхен.  
      Он стоял, тяжело опираясь на край стола с медицинскими инструментами, и его острые когти оставляли на пластиковой поверхности глубокие царапины. Нолан сглотнул и сделал шаг назад, инстинктивно шаря по поясу в поисках отсутствующего бластера.  
      — Папа… Я думал, ты исцелился, — ужаснулся Нил, забывая о разбитой губе и гудящей после встречи с полом голове.  
      — Нет, — ответила за Румпельштильцхена всё так же безмятежно улыбающаяся Белль. Казалось, она даже не заметила, что что-то произошло. — Я не могу полностью убрать чужеродный ген, поэтому всего лишь превратила его из паразита в симбионта. Теперь Румпельштильцхен может превращаться по собственному желанию.  
      — Белль… — на секунду в глазах Румпельштильцхена промелькнуло потрясение.  
      — А ты попробуй, — ласково сказала та и положила руки ему на плечи — прямо на ощетинившийся хитиновыми наростами панцирь. — Нужно просто захотеть.  
      Румпельштильцхен зажмурился.  
      Миг — и хвост с тонким свистом истончился и исчез, другой — и пластинки хитина побледнели, становясь тонкими, как бумага, третий — и они втянулись под ставшую совершенно обычной кожу.  
      Румпельштильцхен открыл глаза.  
      — Ну… может, это не так уж и плохо, — философски заметил он, разглядывая снова ставшие нормальными руки.  
      Наблюдавший за творящейся вакханалией со стороны Джонс отлепился от стены.  
      — Скажите, господин Румпельштильцхен, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, приближаясь; его глаза горели хищным блеском, как у кота, увидевшего жирную мышь, — вас случайно не интересует карьера циркового артиста?  
 

 

**Эпилог**

      Грэм сидел на стуле и мерно раскачивался, обхватив руками голову и ероша и без того растрёпанные волосы.  
      — Руби умерла, — произнес он безжизненным тоном. — Руби умерла из-за меня, а я, дурак, никогда не обращал на неё внимания. Ну спали иногда, подумаешь… Привык, что она всегда рядом.  
      — Люди склонны сожалеть об упущенных возможностях и придавать им большую значимость, — рассудительно сказал Вейл, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Вот я, например, всегда действую по принципу «лучше сделать и жалеть» — в конце концов, сделанное можно и исправить. Чем я сейчас и занимаюсь.  
      — То есть ты думаешь, что сумеешь… воскресить Регину? — встрепенулся Грэм.  
      — Пока не знаю, — отозвался Вейл, задумчиво разглядывая сердце, плавающее в термостатном контейнере с питательной жидкостью, словно пытаясь получить от него ответы на свои вопросы.  
      Но, конечно, сердце не отвечало.  
      Оно билось.


End file.
